Worth Living
by Takagi Akito
Summary: Contains spoiler to Refrain. Rather of being alone at the end, Kyousuke met Komari and had a short conversation that would change their life. Can they make their new chance worth to live despite countless of hardships and trials that are waiting out front? Full summary inside. Kyousuke x Komari fluff, KEY-wannabe. Cover Image is not mine. Book I Friendship; Book II Family.
1. Book 1: The Ending is The Beginning

******Disclaimer:** I don't own little busters!

* * *

**Little Busters/リトルバスターズ!**

******ー** Worth Living **ー**

**Book 1**

* * *

** Prologue **

* * *

"So, Kamikita, was it?"

"Fuee?"

Kamikita tilted her head, looking up at him while the boy was observing every inch of her appearance:

Her blonde hair, knotted into twin-tails by a pair of red-white long ribbons and a stellar pin; her dusty light yellow sweater worn over her school uniform with a red bow around her collar; her plaid skirts hanging on her waist down, concealing her bright white thighs nicely; and the most interesting part was her small hands, wrapped by a pair of mittens you use for winter. Sure it's spring but the atmosphere is pretty warm that day, in addition, they both are currently inside a cramped boy's dorm's storage shack together with 3 other people. There's no reason to wear mittens at all. This very uncommon behaviour has tickled his profound curiosity.

"Why are you wearing mittens?"

"Don't you need these for baseball? I know that much!"

He raised his eyebrows. It was such unexpected retort, even though she put it in a rather cute manner, the content itself is surprising because he feels that the form of real baseball mittens are common knowledge.

That was their initial meeting. A childish, yet mature boy matched an honest to a fault girl. She was such a pure girl, as pure as shining of a silk. This very character of her had made him cynical about her. What could a weak looking angelic girl like her possibly do to help his baseball team or ultimately, his secret plan?

"Kamikita, what is necessary for baseball?" asked he, looking serious.

"Um… That would be…"

…

"GUTS!" she exclaimed vigourously. "BRAVERY, aaaand...

"—FRIENDSHIP!"

"—YOU PASS!" the boy acted instinctively for the girl had surprised him, in the best way possible. He already forgot his pessimistic thought about her. Her way of thinking resonated deep with his young soul, allowing him to accept the girl to join his baseball team — which consists of his precious childhood group of friends — without considering her lack of physical aptitude.

That was the first time she moved his heart through her virtuous behavior alone. He never had guessed that she will amaze him countless times in the future and those events will also lead them to a closer relationship. In addition to the girl, they will also endow her with admiration toward him.

They eventually grow imminent to each other; close enough for the boy to finally tell her about his secret plan and the truth about 'this' world.

"T—that's horrible…"

He nodded slightly, with heavy feelings on his chest after he explained the whole facts that he knows but she does not. However, never once he throws off his calm expression. It's a leader job not to make his team member worried. "So will you help me… Kamikita?"

"Of course! Even without you asking, I'd help you!" she replied, clasping her hands together as she closed her eyes. "This is for Riki-kun and Rin-chan…"

He smiled gently. "Thank you, Kamikita."

She looked at him who's sitting right next to her. "Kyousuke-san, you know…"

He fell his sight from the starry sky to the blonde as he heard his name being called and quickly noticed a pink hint across her cheeks as she requested, "… you can just call me with my first name..."

She stammered, unable to bear the tense atmosphere within her own chest. She also a bit takes him aback with her demand because the **only** girl he calls with her first name is his own beloved little sister. To call an opposite sex that's not his family by her first name means that the person is dear to him. This girl, who's looking away to hide her blush is definitely passionate and friendly with him. After spending two months with her, he knows that his affiliation with her is special. Hence, without a doubt, he remarked, "Okay. I'll be counting on you…"

"Komari."

...

* * *

**Chapter 1: "The Ending is The Beginning"**

* * *

A white world with millions orb of lights floating and vanishing. Each lights carried every elements in this crumbling illusionary world. They are the component of this world, like how every piece of pixel in your computer screen gathered to create a sensible picture, or particles of sand in a desert. Slowly, but surely, everything in this world started to disappear. Nobody could prevent the end of this world. Not even the creator himself. It's as if the world has its own mind and it had decided to dissolve itself after serving its purpose as a special vessel for a group of people.

The world was crowded, but there are only three people left now. The couple who is already running away, trying to escape from the ending of this world; and then the creator of this world, a man who stays on the remaining of the school's baseball field. From his position, he could see the whole city. Lands, trees, mountains, rivers, even the couple he loved the most in his life that has been separated from him by distant space. Everything turned into lights and ceased to exist, leaving an empty white void. The world feels so much bigger now since he could no longer see the horizon. The auburn-haired guy turned around. In front of him was the school building that he had gone to for almost 3 years, one of the most precious places in his life and the only place he did his best to hold with his remaining power.

He decided to go into the building. He wanted to reminisce everything that happens in this school: every sad moments or happy moments, everything. As a senior, he was supposed to graduate next year if not for the truth of the other world. Therefore, there's a desire in his heart to value every seconds remaining.

He arrived at the lockers. As usual, other students would greet him.

"Natsume-senpaiii, good morning!"

And his fangirls cheering him.

"Kyaaa! Natsume-kuun!"

"Oh, my... He's as handsome as usual~"

He opened his locker and put on his indoor shoes to venture deeper into the empty school building. He stepped up the stairs, heading towards his class on the third floor. He slid the door open, revealing the hollow classroom. His heart ached, his head hurts, his sight went blurry; with a smile on his face, he gazed upon his desk at the corner of the room. From his course around the school, supported by the fact that he could only hear his own heartbeat, he could confirm that he really is alone now.

He dropped his knees down to the floor, as if losing his will to stand. He clenched his fist, tensed his muscles, grimaced his teeth, and furrowed his brows. His thoughts of him dying soon as he left this world had sent him to despair.

Moments later, a line of smirk was formed on his face. He knew this was bound to happen eventually. Everyone he had worked with to carry on his mission would leave him and he'll be all-alone for a moment in this world he created.

However…

Suddenly he heard a girl's voice along with a flash of a pair of ribbons with stellar hairpins. The voice said, _**"I want to watch over Rin-chan until the very end!"**_

As he recalled his memory, he stood up.

"Komari…" he muttered. He still had this feeling in his heart telling him not to go, weighing him a pessimistic thoughts that prevented him from moving. However, he fought it. He dislikes despair. He's always been bright and blithe in heart. He always thinks straightforward. He played god by creating a world for his noble quest and he didn't really enjoy it because he had to act out of his character. That's why he fought back. Rather than being alone and sad, he decided to see her face before the end to share the remaining time together. For she always brought him and the team the light of happiness.

He followed the direction of the image he had just seen. He walked down the hall, climbed the stairs, and eventually come across the door to the rooftop. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. In just a second, he found a small window. He figured that she just jumped through the gap of the window. So, he tried to do the same and finally, arrived at the rooftop. He expected to see the nostalgic face of hers, but there's nothing than empty space and wire fence. "She's already gone…" he reflected.

Once again, his thoughts were denied.

…

***BONK!***

"Fuee~"

A girlish voice he knows very well. Hope immediately filled his heart. He checked his surrounding, yet found no one. So he moved from his spot. The guy walked around the locked door and found a ladder. He climbed it, taking him to the water tower. At the gap underneath the huge barrel, she lied, a short blonde haired girl with a pair of ribbons and a stellar hairpin on the side of her head. The girl who brought happiness wherever she goes.

"Komari," he called her name.

The girl who's still in pain opened her blue eyes and discovered an auburn-haired guy, the leader of her team and the guy who dragged her all the way into this illusionary world. The guy she really respected for his leadership and his caring to the members. She put on her smile as she replied his greeting, "Kyousuke-san~"

He raised his eyebrow, trying to analyze what in the world made the girl ended up lying under the water tower, to protect herself? From what? Meteorite? Assassin? But before he could guess any crazier idea, the girl explained it herself.

She scratched her right cheek while chuckling goofily, "Umm… This… I just want to hide here for the last time~"

He gave his hand at her, offering a help to slide out of the uncomfortable small gap. As she took his hand, he noticed a difference from her usual appearance. He immediately understood something, "So, you've met Rin…" he asked as he pulled the girl up.

"Yes~" she confirmed with her heartwarming smile as she tidied her usual light yellow sweater and plaid skirt. "When she came to me, she had those strong eyes. The ones I always see when we are together. Happy and faithful eyes.

"… I see," he relieved a sigh. "Thank you, Komari. It's really all down to you Rin could evolved. You are the one who opened up Rin's heart. You, alongside Riki, are the only ones who really always been by her side. You, Komari. Without you, my plan won't work out. If it was another person - not you, I'm sure Rin would stay weak as she was."

She shook her head, "You are wrong."

Suddenly, the scenery around them slowly reappeared. The orange evening sun once again rose.

"Rin-chan has always been strong. All I did was push her a little..." She claimed, "Well, she was a bit too shy at first. Hehehe~"

Kyousuke grinned as Komari chuckled.

"Anyways, it's more like I'm the one who's saved! If it wasn't for Riki-kun and Rin-chan's; the Little Busters' help, I would still been trapped in that unending nightmare and never able to come out," she added.

"If it's about our mission, then it's all thanks to Kyousuke-san that we succeeded. No one worked harder than you. Though you had to bear the great pain from hurting your beloved childhood friends, you'd always back on your feet and try again, until you're sure that Rin-chan and Riki-kun have grown…"

Kyousuke didn't reply. He just gave her a sneer and a stare to her shimmering blue orbs. It went just like he thought. Being with her would put his heart at ease. Now, he could completely let go of them. This girl had made sure that his mission had succeeded and there's nothing to worry about. A brief second after that, he gazed upon the settling sun, followed by Komari.

"So, what should we do now~?" Komari wondered.

"Let's play shiritori," he answered.

"Ah~ as always, Kyousuke-san has interesting ideas~"

"To make it more interesting, how about a penalty to the loser?" he suggested.

"E—eeh?"

Kyousuke ran his thought. It's the end of the world and there are so many things he hadn't done or seen yet. Despite his effort to pull out a good penalty, he still couldn't name it. Therefore, he made one that easy to make.

"The loser has to do anything the winner ask."

"Ooh! That sounds very interesting!" she clenched her fists, her eyes are sparkling. She felt challenged! She's just too innocent after all.

"You sure? Just so you know, I've never lost in shiritori," he chuckled proudly. He sat down as he crossed his arms and dared her, "So go on. Throw me a word."

Komari followed his lead; she sat down across of him and begun the game. "Okay, here goes~"

…

* * *

Winner: Kyousuke.

"Fuee~ I lost~" she closed her eyes and covered her face.

"You aren't half bad."

"Kyousuke-san is too strong…"

They praised each other. Komari, despite looking clumsy and delicate, has a formidable memory with vast dictionary. However, she still couldn't beat Kyousuke's brilliant strategy. He's just too keen to beat. Now, she's paying the price for defying her team's leader.

Kyousuke put his hand on his chin and think, "Hmmm… What should I make you do…"

"D—don't ask anything weird, please!"

"No. I will," he laughed evilly.

"… Kyousuke-san, you're a bully!" she puffed her cheeks. She waited for a second until Kyousuke finally decided the penalty. It had to be carefully thought. It's a golden chance to have anything he want before he leave this world. Out of everything he could got her to do, he chose...

"Aha! I got it!" he clicked his fingers and then stared at her eyes. "I want you to take your ribbon off and let your hair down."

"Eh, is that all?"

He nodded, "I always wonder how you'd look like without wearing any hair ornaments."

"A-alright then…" Her heart skipped a beat to hear that he wanted to see her in different appearance. His request was a bit too unpredictable for her. She expected that he'd ask something unique... Or something naughty. Her face got reddened when the word 'naughty' came to her mind. She secreted cold sweat. To drive it away, the girl began doing as she asked. She moved her hand to the side of her head and took the ribbon off, letting her blonde hair down to her nape.

"Hmm… It's shorter than I thought."

"Hehe~ I guess I still need some time to have the same length as Rin-chan~"

"But you already look cute this way. I don't think it's necessary to grow your hair to Rin's level." He pointed out.

"Fueeh… Th—thank you, Kyousuke-san," she blushed. "You know... You only the second to say that line…"

Her words caught his attention. "Oh, who's the other one?"

"My older brother…"

"Is that so? What a coincidence. He must had good eyes then!"

Komari hung her head. She tugged Kyousuke's cuffs. He gazed at her gloomy face and sighed slightly. He had witnessed the very same expression on her face during her early days as Little Busters member when Riki found out about her late brother and Kyousuke didn't wish to see it again.

"Come on here," Kyousuke remarked as he rubbed Komari's head. "Let's just have happy moments before we leave."

Komari nodded and smiled.

Kyousuke thought for a brief second, looking for an idea to liven up the atmosphere. As expected, he could come up with another new idea. "How about you tell me about your crush? Do you have someone in mind?"

"Eeh? C—crush?"

"Yes. You must have one, right? A girl in your age always has at least one. Just like Rin to Riki or Saigusa to Masato…" Kyousuke stared at her like a child wanted to a candy from his parent. He asked again, "So who's yours?"

"Well…" Komari's body began to rattle and her cheeks got even redder.

She felt uneasy about this topic. She's a girl after all. To talk about such sensitive matter with a friend who's older than her was probably too much to ask. Nevertheless, Kyousuke has no intention of backing down. He chose this topic not only because it can liven up the atmosphere, but also he somehow very curious about Komari's love interest. Actually, to Kyousuke, Komari has always been an adorable and caring woman. Like he said, normally a girl in her age, with Rin as exception, should have matured enough to feel love. The leader actually has a hunch about this very topic. Henceforth, given such golden opportunity to ask the said girl directly, he couldn't help but to feel determined.

"It's Riki, right?"

"Ahaha, well..." she wiggled her body before averting her gaze, "You are not wrong."

"I see. It must have been tough for you. Sorry. But I've always been supporting Rin and Riki's relationship since they were kids."

She shook her head. "No, no. I'm most delighted to have my two best friends together!"

"Then what about Riki? Why did you say I wasn't wrong?"

"Well, Riki is a nice, caring person. I do like him a lot." she explained, "But not just me; Rin-chan, Kuu-chan, Mio-chan, Haru-chan, Yui-chan, Masato-kun, Kengo-kun, and I'm sure, Kyousuke-san also loves him! Riki-kun is loved by **everyone** because he's really really kind!

"He always smiles when we greet him, he'd always look into our problems and give us a hand until he solve them! I'm glad he's my friend!"

"I see. You're right. Riki is for everyone," he claimed. He would never want to make the girl heartbroken. He'd feel very bad if he did. Fortunately, she confirmed that he was mistaken.

"So, back to the first question. Who's your crush?"

"Ng… It's... Uuuuh..."

"Hmm. I know that feeling. It's like, you know the answer; it's already at the tip of your tongue, but you just can't call it!" he suggested. Then he flicked his finger as if he knows how to solve her problem. "If you won't answer, I'll keep guessing until you tell me~" he teased.

"Fuee~ Don't! T—That's more embarassing…" the girl covered her blushing face and shook her head.

"If it's not Riki, then it's Masato! Masato, right? So you like strong men, huh?"

"No! It's not him!"

"Then it has to be Kengo! Yes. He's a man among men!" he nodded firmly.

"It's not him either! Uuu~ stop guessing! It's embarrassing!"

Kyousuke begged, "Then tell me~! We are alone now! No need to shy! Come on~!"

Komari couldn't stand the look on his face. He looked as pitiful as a little boy asking for candies to his mother. So, Komari made her pose and chant a spell to make her stronger. "Yosh!"

"Oh, your optimism spell! Good, good. So who is your—?"

"—It's..." she cut in. She buried her head to her chest as she continued, "...It's Kyousuke-san."

"…"

His eyes went blank, unsure how to act. If this were another fangirl of his, he'd just turn them down politely... Or laughed at them. But this was not one of them. This is one of very few girls he cared the most in his life, more than anything. He wouldn't want to do wrong things that could create a crack in their precious bond.

He fixed his sight to the girl and asked, "Me? Really?"

"Yes! I... I really like Kyousuke-san!" she yelled.

"You're always pure-hearted, kind, cool, funny, smart, strong... When I see Kyousuke-san smiles with everyone I feel delightful and I'm always happy whenever you hold my hands or grab my shoulders to express your amazement on my very simple words," she explained, clutching her eyes as she verified her feelings. She couldn't believe that she had just said something that she had hidden for a long time. She began panicking as she realized what she had just said. Blood rushing to her head, making her face more reddened than usual. As panic as she was, she still continued her confession.

"Since that day you helped me during the flea market [1] and said that you want me to make you cakes, I was slowly changing. Every time I see you, my heart skips a beat and I feel incredibly, incredibly happy," she remarked. "Before I knew it, the feeling grew stronger and stronger until I finally found out that this is... Love..."

A while later, a smile was formed on Kyousuke's face. He'd lie if he said he wasn't happy. A cute girl like her just confessed to him. Really, you couldn't ask for a better girl. And now that he thought about it, he always likes everything about her.

"Komari, why don't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I was nervous," she tilted her head, showing a bothered look on her face as she pleaded, "I'm sorry..."

"No, it's fine. It's just that…" as he lay on the floor; his bangs were thrown across his eyes.

He had tons of fangirls who loves him, but none of them were able to caught Kyousuke's attention. If there exist one capable girl to do that, then it would be the girl in front of him who's looking deep into his eyes. He remembered the first time he met her. It was when Riki brought her to join the Little Busters. At that moment, he was fascinated by Komari's bold, yet strong answer to his recruitment test. And then there's also this time when Komari who lightened up the bleak retirement house. He was impressed. Just thinking about their two initial meeting had made him thought that it would be a lot of fun if she's around.

So he snapped back to reality and continued talking, "If only you had told me sooner, we could have much more time to enjoy together. It would be fun from time to time! But now, our time is very very short. After all of this vanished, we'll go back to the real world; the world where we will di-..."

Kyousuke leered at the girl when he suddenly felt gentle touch on his hands. It was Komari's hand, small and soft as ever. She yelled, "Stop being pessimistic, Kyousuke-san!"

"?"

"Have faith in Rin-chan and Riki-kun! You've done everything to make them mature! To make them stronger!" She fastened her grip, "They won't put your hard work in vain! They'll come and save us!"

Kyousuke was shocked. That idea was definitely something he didn't wish them to do, "They'll try to rescue us? But it's dangerous! There's a gasoline leak and electricity sparks! We could die at any moment! They should run away to save their lives before it explodes!"

Komari shook her head, "Indeed they should run, but Riki-kun and Rin-chan are stronger now. I had this feeling that they won't just leave us there. My heart is telling me that we can trust them; that we still can hope!"

Kyousuke were having a flashback on how Riki has grown into a better, stronger, dependable man; How the new Riki never left his friends when they are in trouble; how he won't ever again running away from problem. Kyousuke was happy and proud. He's no longer pessimistic about his fate on the other world.

Seeing Kyousuke's expression softening, Komari beamed softly, "Let's believe in them, Kyousuke-san."

Beneath Kyousuke's head was a girl's face, struggling to put his negative thinking away. With her bright smile and boosting words, Komari tried her best to urge the depressed Kyousuke into optimism. With that effort alone, Kyousuke could tell how deep her affection was. He'd forever remember that this time was the time when he made his call.

As the world started to shatter apart, he gazed upon the girl's eyes with his blazing ember orbs.

"Komari," he called her name as he sat up.

"Yes?"

"If we make it, If we are allowed to live again…" he smiled gently. His voice were gentle and clear when he said, "Let's date."

The blue-eyed girl was surprised. She never thought he'd ask such request. It's like one of her dream comes true. "Yes!" she responded without thinking. She never thinks before act, which often led her to troublesome path but this one... She accepted because she knows the answer.

"Are you sure? With someone like me? Don't you feel it's kinda rushed?" he asked, trying to assure her answer.

"Of course I'm sure! About it being rushed or not, I don't understand... But it certainly is going to be something to look forward to. I will fight hard to have life where we are together!" she said with a clear and firm voice; but her face was still as warm as usual.

"You are right! That is totally worth living!" he agreed and then smiled gently as he pointed out his pinky, "Promise me then."

"Yes! Promise!" she nodded. With happy tears that starting to burst out, she tangled her pinky finger into his. She was nervous, but her heart felt rosy. It's like time has stopped for them and the spheres of light around them were gracefully dancing, as if celebrating their happiness.

Kyousuke couldn't help but to chuckle. He's happy. He's no longer desperate. It was all thanks to her warmth which grant him hope. He had the same idea as Komari; their promise would be something to look forward to. It has restored his will to live. To fulfill their promise.

Lying under the orange sky, by holding each other's hand and gazing at each other's smile, Kyousuke and Komari stayed put as their surrounding turned into orb of lights and vanished in the air. A second later, Kyousuke's hand was empty. She had gone. She had gone to the real world, waiting for Kyousuke. The moment she left, Kyousuke knows that what awaits in the other world is not death, despair, or sorrow; but Komari and the rest of Little Busters along with endless happiness. He finally smiled contently and ready to take off from the world engulfed in white orb of light into the colourful world, the beautiful world where all of his beloved friends exist.

* * *

「つづく」

* * *

**Note**: Shiritori is a word chain game which the players are required to say a word which begins with the final kana (the syllable) of the previous word.

[1] Read Little Busters! 4-koma manga chapter 37

* * *

**Author's Note:** The fic will feature my OTP, Kyousuke x Komari. It's un-canonnical, but there is a strong hint in the manga about these two. It's strongly implied that Komari has something for him. Oh, the manga was written by KEY so it should be official. Interesting, right? I mean, you must have this feeling of wanting to see what happened if Kyousuke is the hero instead of Riki and Komari is such typical KEY's heroine! Perfect! So I'm going to do my best to do this right. Oh, there will be other pairing, which is Riki x Rin (and maybe more).

By the way this fic is beta-red by PRONTO3000! Thanks a lot dude!

THANK YOU FOR READING~

Please tell me your thoughts on this story.


	2. Amnesia is So Cliché

**Disclaimer:** I don't own little busters.

**Summary:** Instead of being alone at the end of the world, Kyousuke met Komari and had a little conversation that would change their life. This chapter takes place on episode 11-12 of LB! ~ refrain~ which means the plot happened long after everything in the manga. (I assume the manga doesn't even reach refrain).

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Friendship (KEY wannabe)

**Author's Note:** How was the first chapter? Boring? Rushed? Anyways, thank you for reading this far! Enjoy chapter 2! Oh, If you have any thoughts about this fic, please tell me via review/pm.

Enjoy chapter 2!

The story is written and edited by Takagi and Beta-ed by PRONTO3000

Words in _italic_ are their inner thoughts; Words in **_bold and italic_** are flashback.

* * *

**Little Busters/リトルバスターズ!**

******ー** Worth Living **ー**

**Book 1**

Chapter 2: This Wonderful Girl is My Girlfriend

* * *

School trip is an embodiment of happiness to most high-school students. They get to visit places together with all of their schoolmates they had spent most of their time with. Going on a journey as one big family means that they'd disregard every grief or stress to achieve fun and happiness as much as they could. School trip is an ultimate way to have a great time.

However, what they had was devastating scenery: an overturned bus, trail on the ground, broken trees, gasoline leak, and student victims. Two survivors, a boy and a girl; the rest remain unconscious. Most of them were still trapped inside the bus. The otherwise were the only two survivors and a male student who's leaning his back against the bus' fuel tank.

The auburn-haired boy had done everything to protect his precious friends. In order to save everyone, he moved every muscle in his limped body to drag himself from the forest– where he landed after got thrown from the slipping bus– to find the leaking fuel tank so he could block the leak from osculating with the electric sparks, which would cause huge explosion that could destroy everything. Not only that, he even went as far as creating another world to give the survivors his final message, to make them maturer, and to present them a chance to escape. He couldn't be happier because he had finished his job. He could die peacefully with a smile on his face now.

…

"Kyousuke!"

A voice echoed vaguely in his remaining apprehension. As soon as he heard it, he got a glimpse of his power back. He slightly opened his eyes; a silhouette of two people was the best he could see.

It's enough for him to understand what's going on.

He instantly remembered what he was told about by a certain girl in that vague place, which seems so far away from him.

_**"Have faith in Rin-chan and Riki-kun! You've done everything to make them mature! To make them stronger!"**_

_**"They won't let your hard work in vain! They'll come and save us."**_

_**"Let's believe in them, Kyousuke-san."**_

She was right. He was glad he trusted them in the end for they had become such dependable persons. Though they were only a boy and a girl, the survivors were miraculously able to rescue him and the rest of the student just before the fuel exploded.

He felt proud…

He felt accomplished…

Now he could rest with ease.

Now he could enter the world of endless darkness without regret.

...

Before he lost his consciousness, he remembered a fragment of his memories from the time when his artificial world ended. It's something that had strengthen his will to fight for his life, to make him believe that he's still breathing the moment he open his eyes again.

The future he'll look forward to.

The life which worth living.

* * *

_**"Hey,"**_

_**"If we are allowed to live on, let's date."**_

_**"Yes!"**_

_**"Promise me then."**_

_**"Yes! Promise!"**_

_**…**_

* * *

…

...

Beep!

Beep!

The sound of electronic beep and drip of water echoed throughout a silent room had awoken the auburn-haired boy up; a blurry image of white ceiling appeared before him. He turned his head and looked around. On his right was a window and a cupboard with many get-well-soon presents on it; His left were some medical instrument and a shadow of a girl. He blinked his eyes to fix his sight. The shadow turned out to be a blond-haired girl with pair of red-and-white ribbons and pigtails on the sides of her head, sleeping on a chair while using her arms as pillow on his hospital bed.

He tried to sit up, but the pain on his head slowed him. Again, he looked at the open window. Beyond were yellow, orange, green, and red tree. Yes, it was autumn now, the season of the falling leaves.

Under the white blanket, he moved his legs to his toes. A brief second after that, he let out a sigh of relief. He's still alive and every part of his body is still attached to him. After getting into such huge accident, he couldn't ask for a better condition.

Beep!

He looked at the source of the beep sound. Turned out that the sounds which woke him up came from the electrocardiogram.

This time, it also snapped the sleeping girl to reality. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. A moment later, her eyes met his.

"… Kyou… suke...-san," she stammered.

"…" he kept silent.

"Kyousuke-san!" she said as she grabbed his arm.

"… Kyousuke?" he turned his head at her, looking dumbfounded. "Me? Kyousuke?"

"!?" she snorted. "Y-yes, that's your name... Kyousuke-san."

"Is that so...? Ugh!" he grimaced his teeth, holding his head in pain. "Aah, yes. Guess you're right. Kyousuke is my name. I just... Know it."

Komari was shocked by his respond. She didn't want to think about that possibility, but she can't help but worry. There's no other way but to confirm via the man himself. She gulped before asking, "Do you… Remember me?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Hng… Not at all…"

With that, she tightened her grip on his left arm. "It's me! Me!"

He furrowed his brows.

Tears are starting to swelling up in her eyes; her lips were trembling when she inquired, "Kyousuke-san… You really don't remember me?"

He shook his head slightly. This response had made the girl burst into tears. Amnesia is heartless. It diverts one's memories, whether it was happy memories or sad memories. To think that he, of all people, would suffer amnesia had made Komari took enormous level of sadness to her heart. She buried her head to the bed, hoping that such cruel outcome was just a dream.

"Komari, you know..."

"… Yes?" she sobbed.

"At a time like this, you should call the doctor."

"Hic hic… Uu… You are right…" she murmured. Her voice was vague since she was still facing the bed.

"Or you wanna try kissing me instead? There's this manga where the heroine kissed the hero to bring his memory back. Hey, maybe it could work!"

She stood up and said, "No… Hic. I'll- I'll take the first one… Hic."

She left the room while sobbing.

_Oi, oi. Is she serious?_

At an instant, the door is opened and she ran back at him with delighted face, yet teary eyes. She said, "Uugh! You tricked meeeee! Kyousuke-san is such a bully!"

"Hahaha. I'm sorry about that. I can't help it!" he laughed.

The girl sat on her chair again and suddenly, she grabbed his left hand to bring it closer to her face. To respond her, he twirled his hand and wiped the tear on her right chubby cheek before he rubbed it with his thumb.

"Thank God. You are alive," she sobbed. "Thank God...!"

Out of his instinct, Kyousuke moved his hand from her cheek up to the top of her head and rubbed it for a brief second. After he stopped, Komari took a deep breath to shoo her tears away.

"Welcome back, Kyousuke-san!" she smiled brightly.

"…Yeah." he said as he gazed through the window, looking at the blue sky.

_I'm back…_

Thus, Komari explained how in these three months Kyousuke had been changing hospital a couple of times for a better medical treatment and instruments. It was a miracle he could be healed after a deep coma. On the first two months, the hospital prevented anyone to visit him and finally a week before this moment, Kyousuke was sent back to the hospital in his beloved town. The Little Busters now visits him daily.

"By the way, Komari. Where are the others?"

"They are still on the way here."

"I see… Wow, that means you are the first one today!"

"Yes. I always come 30 minutes earlier than the others!"

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Wow, thanks. I'm very happy," he grinned. "But isn't that a lot of trouble for you?"

"No. It's fine~" said her, smiling. A moment later, she averted her eyes. "We-we're dating... So, I think it's my job to take a better care of you."

Kyousuke were taken back. Now the final scene from before his artificial world crumbled down were brought back to his brilliant mind. About their last conversation, her confession, and their commitment, their promise that they'd date each other if they were to given a chance to live again. It was something to look forward to, something that kept them fighting for life to realize the promise.

Ah, that's right. This wonderful girl is now my girlfriend.

"Kyousuke-san, do you remember our promise?" the blonde inquired as she adjusted her eyes back to the patient's,

"...You really think I got amnesia, don't you?"

She puffed her cheeks as she nodded to react at his teasing. It was embarrassing since she was already told that the whole amnesia thing was just a naught, but she brushed the feeling off. She felt something flutter deep down in the pit of her stomach, and she felt the uneasy return. It had urged her to ask him again for it was such important matter.

Before he confirmed his status to her, he rubbed his cheek. "Geez, it would be too cliché if I do. So I rather not to!" he answered confidently with a grin.

His eyes were connected to hers as he moved his hand from the bed to take hers in his palm and comforted her, giving her his best smile. Komari returned it with her shimmering smile that warmed Kyousuke's heart. Her emerging tears were already dried as the feeling of relief and joy shrouded them.

"Hey, Komari. Have you told them about us?"

"N—no, I'm not brave enough for that… So…"

"Perfect," he smirked. "Leave it to me. I'll tell them later."

_With style!_

She blushed. Komari hasn't prepared herself to be teased by her best friends, but this has to be done. The bigger problem for her is that this is Kyousuke. He always bound to turn everything into something more grand. She's never been able to read his plan. What if he makes her do something embarrassing later? Ah. She didn't want to think about that. She trusted him. Even if she has to do something sensitive, she won't mind.

Because she loves him.

* * *

「つづく」

* * *

a/n: Yo. What do you think? It's sad to see such wonderful anime don't have an active fandom in this site.

Anyhow, I told you I don't know the reason I ship them. Now I know. It's due-to my instinct which allow me to see them as a potential successor of the legendary spouse, Clannad's Akio-Sanae! Yes! It has to be that!

If you had time, please drop a review! Thanks for reading!


	3. Mission Start!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own little busters.

**Summary:** Instead of being alone at the end of the world, Kyousuke met Komari and had a little conversation that would change their life. This chapter takes place on episode 11-12 of LB! ~ refrain~ which means the plot happened long after everything in the manga. (I assume the manga doesn't even reach refrain).

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Friendship (KEY wannabe)

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading this far! Enjoy chapter 3! And wow, thanks for the review, _topi_ and _guest! _They meant a lot for me. I almost decided to stop... But you guys give me hope!

The story is written and edited by Takagi and Beta-ed by PRONTO3000

Words in _italic_ are their inner thoughts; Words in **_bold and italic_** are flashback.

* * *

**Little Busters/リトルバスターズ!**

******ー** Worth Living **ー**

**Book 1**

* * *

Chapter 3: New Mission

* * *

Autumn; the third season in a calendar year, the season where the night arrived earlier with its windy, cool, dry atmosphere, but sometimes still has the warmth of the sun. The scenery of the shedding of leaves from deciduous trees as they pave way for further growth to prepare themselves for the upcoming winter. The color change brilliantly all around the city, and the sky is at its bluest against the vibrant leaves.

Autumn is also known as the season of harvest. It is the best time to collect nature's bounty, the fruits and the vegetables or the grains and nuts, but the best was mushrooms hunting. People often use this activity to have fun with their beloved ones, such as childhood friends plus classmates; a baseball team called Little Busters.

The auburn-haired driver slowed the car down, "We're here, guys!"

One by one, the passengers got out of the white 10-seated rental van, parked in front of pathway to a wooden lodge on a lakeside. It's not really big, but the view is incredible. It's on the feet of mountain surrounded by autumn trees; on the other side of the lodge, there's a wooden dock to the lake with a rowboat.

"Cabin in the woods by the lakeside, huh? It sure is elegant," said the black-haired girl with a bombshell body, Kurugaya Yuiko.

"…" the silent blue haired girl, Nishizono Mio, just stood in awe to enjoy the beautiful scenery of a clear blue sky that contrast with the colorful autumn trees.

There are also other members who were checking the lake on the backside of the lodge.

"Waaaah! It's beautifuuul!" The purple-haired mood-maker in the group, Saigusa Haruka, expressed her astonishment.

"Wafu~ so there's also a place like this too in Japan!" stated the little girl, Kudryavka Noumi or Kud for short, as she ran towards the end of the dock with Haruka, followed by Komari.

"The air is so fresh~" she uttered.

"It is," Rin nodded as she stretched her hand to play the water with her hand. She instantly shivered from the cold sensation. Of course, it's autumn. The water would be cold in autumn.

The boys who stayed at the car were pulling out baggage from the car. One of them was wondering about something. "We'd only stay here for the weekend, so what are those bags for?" asked Riki before he noticed the very messy lodge.

"…Ahaha... I can guess where this is heading. Seems like everyone is so thrilled by the scenery that they overlooked the very place they'll stay for the weekend."

"So we are not only going for the hunt after all…" asked Kengo.

"Yes. Mushroom hunting is for tomorrow! Today, we clean!" answered Kyousuke, who gave his thumb-up to the gray-haired guy.

"Aw man. You know I hate cleaning… My muscles aren't built for cleaning! I told you they are allergic to cleaning!" Masato remarked before he did his usual muscle dance.

Kyousuke tapped his shoulder, "Don't worry, Masato. You'll need those muscles," He walked past the muscular guy, "For now, let's assemble."

"By the way, Kyousuke. How did you get this beautiful place?" Riki asked.

"Oh. A colleague of mine permitted me to use it! I'm amazing, right?"

"It's just like this one time when we got to use the pool after cleaning it, right?" Riki brought his mind to the past, remembering the childhood when Kyousuke gave the Little Busters a mission to clean the school's pool and was prized with a permission to use it as their private pool for a day.

"Riki!? Just…!" he pouted. "…Okay?"

"Ahaha, I know. I know," he sweat-dropped.

After 10 minutes break, the team members were gathered next to the car. It seemed they already figured out what they are going to do at this place. Nonetheless, Kyousuke still does his usual thing.

"Alright guys! As you can see, this ultra beautiful comfortable lodge is in total mess. Weeds, tree logs, rocks, and the insides are even worse!" he explained, clenching his fist. "Nevertheless I have faith in our power, Little Buster's power, to make this place back to it's prime!"

He swung his arm, "Our mission is to clean up this mess!"

"Gentlemen! We are in charge of cleaning the outdoor and the garden!" he pointed at the garden and then to the lodge, "Girls are in charge of the indoor! Are we clear?"

It was an absurd mission. They should've hired a worker instead for such hard labor. However, there were no single members who disagree or even feel dejected by his order. Everyone smiled and nodded in concert. It was a blithe quest. Cleaning up a place where you'll live for the weekend sounds reasonable. It doesn't matter if it's tiring because when you do something together with people you loved, everything is fun. The Little Busters shared this same feeling. As long as they are together, whatever they do; wherever they go, would always be bliss.

"Then the missions…" Kyousuke flung his arm backwards and threw it front vigorously as he roared, "START!"

"Ough!" they yelled, rising their hands to the sky.

They divided into two groups as Kyousuke had commanded earlier. The auburn-haired leader allocated the bags, one for the boys' group and the other for the girls'. Respectively, the contents of the bags were tools for outdoor and indoor cleaning. After that, they began working.

Rin was the one who first entered the dark lodge and she was welcomed by the strong stench of old wood, dusts, and most annoyingly, spider webs; making her took a step back to the terrace. The rest of the girl entered after her and spread across the room, a living room, it seems.

Unable to see clearly, Mio looked for the window and eventually opened it, allowing the sunlight to slip through. The girls could see better now. Turned out that they were standing at the living room, a large one. There are two rooms, which appeared to be bedrooms with bathroom inside of each. There are also a fireplace, a dining table, and a kitchen at the corner.

Now that the room is well-lit, they could see how messy it was.

"Kyousuke was right. This was worse than the outside. How did it end up like this?" Rin asked.

"But if we clean it, this place would be lively!" said Komari before she sneezed together with Kud thanks to the dust from the long curtain she just opened.

"Uuh… The dust ish sho thick~" the little girl muttered, her snot was dripping from her nose. She was bothered, but didn't want to use her hand or robe to wipe it. She could only pouted, "Wa-wafuu~"

"Hmph. Can't help it then. Come here. Let onee-chan help you," Yuiko offered her help to Kud. The three-quarter Russian girl walked towards her obediently and got her nose wiped by the black-haired girl. Her cute face made Yuiko's heart went crazy.

"Thanks you very much, Kurugaya-san!"

"No, no. Thank you," she corrected. Or did she really thank her? Soon as Kud left her, she said, "Fufu~ I won't wash this handkerchief..."

"You have perverted eyes," Mio commented.

Suddenly, they could hear a voice echoing from the ceiling, "Hey girls! Come up heeere! The view's amazing!"

"Oh, there's the stair. Haru-chin sure is fast~"

"Hurry up! Hurry uup!"

"Hey, we must clean up!" Rin replied, but her voice was too low. Hence Komari did her a favor. Komari's wasn't louder either; it was soft and high-pitched. Just like a mother calling up to their children to have breakfast. Nevertheless, it was enough for Haruka to hear.

Tap tap tap, she descended the stairs. She stopped at the steps and shouted, "Don't worry, I'll clean second floor! Who's with mee?"

Rin sighed, "Okay. Let's split up then. Who wants to clean the second floor with Haruka?"

"Come on, it will be fun ladies!" Haruka urged. She then whispered, "And it's smaller than the first floor!"

"Hey, when you've finished second floor, you still have to help us!"

"Ah. Of course, Rin-chan~ Ahaha!"

"I'll go help Haruka-san," the blue haired girl raised her hand.

"Yaaay! Mio-chin! Come, come!" she said as she wagged her hand, "Come up! And you shall witness the beauty o' this world that not even the finest gold can buy!"

Mio went upstairs but didn't reply her, much to her disappointment.

"Okay. Let's do this, guys!"

"Yes!" Komari and Kud yelled in sync.

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys just started cleaning up the garden; cutting down the weeds. However, Kyousuke had an extra task. He had to check the electricity of the lodge and to verify that it's still working. It's part of the leader's job to make sure everything is going fine.

"Hmm, it's working. Good."

Next up, the water. He turned a water tap at the side of the lodge. Seems like it is used for watering the garden. As he turned it, the water flew down heavily.

"Yes. Everything is working. This would be a great weekend," Suddenly Kyousuke heard a knocked sound. It came from the window above him.

"Oh, it's Komari," He waved a little, smirking.

She opened the window and coughed afterwards. Soon after that, she adjusted her eyes down to her boyfriend's while smiling.

"How is it over there?" Kyousuke asked.

"We still have a long way~ Hehe~"

"I see," Kyousuke checked the other boys. Masato and Kengo looked striving to cut the weeds. They were having a competition to see who's faster to reach the end of the garden while cutting. On themeantime, Riki was just concentrating on his part, sweeping the falling leaves and collecting garbage, "Seems like the boys will finish earlier than I thought. We'll come and aid the girls later."

"Is it okay? I mean, you guys will be very tired, right?"

"Of course it's okay. We are boys. We won't get tired! It's our duty to work harder than girls!" he claimed proudly.

"Hahaha~ typical Kyousuke-san! But really, we can do it ourselves. So don't worry! Cleaning is girls' main strength! It brings us happiness!" she's still refusing.

"Cleaning brings you happiness?" he asked as he broke into tears of joy, trembling. "I'm moved! We guys always think that cleaning sucks and tiring while you, Komari… You! You…!"

"Ahaha~ But it's not that special!"

The two suddenly fell silent, but not moving either. They just stared at each other's eyes, smiling. It's thrilling for them. It made their heart raced.

"I'll be leaving," he stood up and marched away from the window.

"Y—yes…" she also turned around, but her back was still visible from the window.

At some point Kyousuke stopped walking, "Oh. Komari?"

"Yes, Kyousuke-san?"

"I'll tell everyone about us tonight," he glanced at her again to show her his grin, "Prepare your heart. 'Cause this will be aweso-…"

That's when he noticed that there's a spider crawling on Komari's back. Seems like the blonde hasn't realized yet.

"U—understood! I, umm… I will prepare myself! What do you want me to do?"

"—Don't move," he cut in. "Don't move a muscle! Absolutely don't!"

"Fuee? What's wrong Kyousuke-san?"

He carefully stretched his right hand toward her back. She skipped a heartbeat when she felt the touch. She was about to move, but Kyousuke warned her not to do anything.

"Don't move," he said with calm voice.

In a blink of an eye, Kyousuke gently shook the spider from her. He let out a sigh of relief as he watched the spider crawled away.

"Phew… Looks like I did it," said him as he wiped his sweat. "There was a spider on your back, Komari."

"S—spider!? Why didn't I notice? Is it still there?" the girl tried to look on her back panicly.

"It's alright, I shook it away."

She turned at him as she clasped her hands, tears of joy are swelling up her eyes. "Fuee~ Thank you very much Kyousuke-san!"

He beamed gently while rubbing her head softly in return before he went back to check the boys, leaving the blushing Komari again. Looks like the scene just now had become a good watch for the other girls in the living room. But the one who truly enjoyed it was none other than the lady in black. Rin and Kud just went to their business as soon as it finished; they failed to notice a naughty grin on Yuiko's face, however.

…

* * *

Half of the orange sun was almost sunk when the place was finally all cleaned. There were no wild weeds left and the insides were sparkling. After working really hard, the team was now taking a break by having snacks on the other terrace that's facing the lakefront. The terrace was wider than the one at the front but a little smaller than the one over it. There were few chairs and tables on the terrace. Across the glass door to the lodge, there was wooden stairs, then footsteps that would take you to the dock.

As usual, Kyousuke would open the party.

"Thanks for your hardwork! Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

"Ahh! It's great to relax after working so hard!" Masato exclaimed after he drank his fruit juice.

"All we did was cutting grass, idiot."

"What? Who's the idiot? Idiot!?"

"Look, guys! It's the sunset! Stop fussing and let's enjoy the view!" Riki tried to stop them.

While the others were watching the setting sun and the unending usual fights between Kengo and Masato, Kyousuke made his way back to the car without any of them noticing. Seemed like he's going to check tonight's plan's equipments before he executed it later.

However, he found a piece of paper on his bag. There's handwriting on it.

It says: 'I know your plan and I will ruin it!'

* * *

「つづく」

* * *

a/n: Thanks for reading. Sorry for my bad English. Not my first language. So, just imagine this was written by Kud. You'll forgive her, right? Hehe.

Don't forget to R & R~ They are essential to help me writing.


	4. The Ultimate Battle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own little busters.

**Summary:** Instead of being alone at the end of the world, Kyousuke met Komari and had a little conversation that would change their life. This chapter takes place on episode 11-12 of LB! ~ refrain~ which means the plot happened long after everything in the manga. (I assume the manga doesn't even reach refrain).

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Friendship (KEY wannabe)

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading this far! And wow, thanks for the review, AineAlouis and Anonymous_! _They meant a lot to me!

The story is written and edited by Takagi and Beta-ed by PRONTO3000

Words in _italic_ are their inner thoughts; Words in **_bold and italic_** are flashback.

* * *

**Little Busters/リトルバスターズ!**

******ー** Worth Living **ー**

**Book 1**

* * *

Chapter 4: "Who in The World Would Do Something Normally?"

* * *

_Though Komari and I are going out already, we still haven't told anyone about it. So, It's better to make it a grand confession instead of just telling them. Here's the plan._

_The Little Busters must be tired after cleaning up the lodge. So tonight, we are most likely will just sit around together, enjoying snacks while playing card games—which is a pretty lame way to spend the weekend at this great place. I will heat the situation with my plan, my confession to Komari. I will lead them to go to the second floor somehow, and then I will run back to the dock, set these fireworks, then use this spear to jump to the second floor's terrace where everyone was watching, then I'll confess in front of them! The fireworks would add more impact and Komari would say yes! Ah! Perfect!_

_Why would someone want to ruin my perfect plan? And who?_

Kyousuke was still standing next to the car, dumbfounded by the piece of paper in his hand. Out of his curiosity, he flipped the paper only to find another writings on it.

'I'm going to make you confess casually!'

"CASUALLY!?" he was shocked, his entire body was trembling and sweating, "Such… Such malicious intent! Just who the hell…!" suddenly, realization struck him like a thunder, "Could the sender be one of my precious Little Busters?"

Yes, he always does things with style which sometimes becomes really absurd, but all that is in order to make them more interesting and fun. The possibility of there's someone in his little group who hates his method is very thin.

He understood that.

Therefore, he immediately shook his head, "That's stupid. There's no way they'd do that to me. We love each other! We're a family! We even go only by ourselves to this place to enjoy our weekend together!"  
"Wait…" He sweat-dropped, "So it's one of them after all…"  
Anger bursted in his heart, but his love to his best friends had cooled the blazing flame in his heart down, turning it into zeal and optimism. There's no way Kyousuke would hate them for little naught like this. As big-hearted as he is, he finally decided to change his point of view to this matter. By clenching his palm to the sky, he declared, "I'll just take this as a letter of challenge, and I accept that! Let's see who is better, unknown sender!"

… Silence…

He folded and put the paper into his pants' pocket before he closed the car's door then left the vehicle, "Wow… Fighting against a mysterious opponent who's actually someone who's close to me really burn my spirit! I'm thrilled! This is just like in a manga!"

Thus, the hero is now ready to fight the evil demon who tried to get in his way to complete the mission.

…

He returned to the terrace only to find it empty. He could see that they are now watching the sunset down at the lakefront.

The scene was truly beautiful. The sun was slowly going down the horizon. As it sank, the burning light of the sun got dim and the orange and yellow on the sky became darker. They're mingling with the light blue colour of the sky and it produced a red color. The dull color turned everything by the boundary into black silhouettes: the clouds, the joining slopes, even the trees. The shadows gradually stretched until it finally vanished, merging with darkness.

A smile was formed in everyone's face. It was such great scenery and they felt blessed to enjoy this with their best friends.

One at a time, they turned around and walked back to the lodge, following the wooden trail. The leader, who decided to stay back at the terrace, observed them as they passed, greeting him one by one, and he just replied them with a cool grin. However, he acted differently when it's Komari who walked into him. Not only a cool grin, he also gave her a wink. The blonde simply smiled as her reaction. It was dark since she was walking against the sun, but Kyousuke could easily notice her blue eyes and pink cheeks; also her white gothic loli dress and her red-white ribbons that were fluttered by the wind.

She's really pretty…

…

* * *

Darkness falls. Countless shining stars and the white moon had now sprinkled the black sky which was blue, decorated in white cloud and sun during the day. Chirping sound could be heard throughout the maple forest. It was calming, but also felt lonely somehow. The street lamps were on, giving more vivid range of view on the empty roads, revealing other lodges, pretty far from each other. The furthest, the outcasted one which was located near a mountain slope, was the one where the Little Busters stayed for the weekend.

After taking bath, changing their dirty clothes, and having dinner, the group played 'UNO' card game at the living room on the first floor. It was a perfect game to play with best friends. Few times, Riki missed his chance to shout 'UNO' when he turns in his last card and was forced to draw more cards. Compared to others Masato was more often got punished by [Draw 2] cards. What makes their UNO unique is the extra rule made by Kyousuke where the players can play a double on a symbol card.

Something other than the game had bothered Kyousuke since he hadn't find out who is the challenger. He was about to forget about the letter and consider it as a joke, until a girl's voice echoed for a suggestion. It says, "Hey, it feels so plain to just continue playing like this."

Kyousuke quickly turned his head toward the source. Turned out it was the black-haired Yuiko's voice. She grinned at the boy as she spoke, "How about a punishment game for the loser?"

"The one who come out first gets to ask someone to confess their love!" As she exlaimed, the group went bananas, especially Komari whose eyes turned white and face turned red as she trembling. It was enough for Kyousuke to determine that the sender was Yuiko who's now sitting across him, between Mio and Riki. As they clashed violent stares, they also somehow had telepathical conversation.

'So, it's you. Kurugaya. I should've known,' he smirked to hide his dismay.

'Yes. It is I who put that letter,' she shriveled her hair. 'But you know, Kyousuke-boy, I've been thinking. Maybe… I will change my mind… Maybe, I'll make you confess while doing something lewd instead…' she informed him as she licked her thin pink lips.

He furrowed his brows, 'Why are you doing this? Did I do something wrong?'

'No, I'm just having fun~' she winked, 'and I want to find out how tenacious you are with your plan… Or will you just fall for your lust and let onee-chan decide the outcome?'

He sneered, 'you already know how enthusiastic I'm when it comes to planning something interesting! I won't lose to my perversion! Oh and by the way, how could we talk without moving our mouth? Is this sort kind of superpower?' he inquired.

…

…Silence…

…

She narrowed her eyes and smirked, 'It doesn't matter, right? Let's have this battle. This should be over in a second and then… Fufufu~'

'You wish!'

Suddenly, a loud childish voice interrupted their communication line. "Kyousuke-senpai! It's a [Wild Draw 4], and I choose red~ Ahahaha! Take that!"

"Right at the start?!" he glared.

Yuiko gleamed as if the game is heading to the ending she wanted. But Kyousuke refused to lose here. Though he had to draw 4 cards into his hand, the fire in his eyes was still burning as ever, "Your turn, Kengo." he said as he may not play any card after getting a [Wild Draw 4].

"Alright…" Kengo lays down a red reverse card. Since Kyousuke didn't have a red card, he had to draw one. He got a [Skip] red, which he immediately plays.

"Ah, you meanie!" Haruka commented. "Mio-chin, it's your turn now!"

Mio put down two cards, "It's a double [Draw 2], red-yellow. Kurugaya-san must draw 4 cards."

'Good job, Nishizono!' Kyousuke said in his mind.

"Oh, my… Too bad it's Riki-boy who had to draw 6 cards…" she claimed as she revealed a [Draw 2]-yellow.

"Eeeeeeeh?"

"Riki! Uoooh! How dare you do that to him, Kurugaya!" Masato pointed at the big-breasted girl in white tees. "I will avenge you, Riki!"

"Hahaha. But how?" the boy replied as he draws 6 cards from the deck into his hand. "Rin, it's your turn now."

The girl nodded, "[5]-yellow. Komari-chan, it's your turn."

"Alriiiight! Here goes, Masato-kun! Hyaa!"

Masato couldn't believe what the blonde had just played. "Whaat! A double [Skip]?"

"Wafuuu! I got skipped too desu~!"

"Wow! Komari-chin just got a double kill~"

Kengo peeked at the topmost card on the discard pile, a blue [skip]. "So, it's my turn again, huh? Well then…" He laid down a [0]-blue.

Next turn is Kyousuke's. He closed his eyes as if he had surrendered. However, his grin remains. "Hmph. The time has finally come…"  
"Behold!"  
He put down a [7]-blue card, "I'm not finished yet!" he put an additional [7]-green card.

He glanced at Yuiko who gazed back at her. "Not bad, boy…" she said.

'As if I'll let you win easily!'

"My turn! Yaah!"

Time goes really fast. The game went pretty intense since the players were doing their best to win. The winner is decided 1 hour later. It's unexpectedly Riki. The game itself, however, hasn't finished yet, leaving the strongest pair in the team as the remaining ones.

She caught her breath before she say, "Just give up, boy."

"No way… Heh," he brushed off his sweat with the back of his hand.

By looking at the tense scenery— a very unusual scenery where Kyousuke got to face Yuiko— Riki was struck by an idea. "Hey, about the punishment game, I think I'll just give the opportunity to one of you guys who come out first…"

Kyousuke and Yuiko turned at him simultaneously, and then to each other. "Not a bad idea, Boy."

"Riki, you're truly my best friend!" he showed him his thumb up.

Riki nodded in agreement. "This way, we could get to know if any of you guys had someone in mind!"

"Oh. I'm curious about that too," Masato agreed.

"Yes~ I wonder who Senpai loves!" Haruka marked. She put her hand on her black pajama top, over her chest. "Cou—could it be me?!" she predicted.

He blinked at her as he replied, "Well it's a secret, Saigusa."

"Ooh! Th—that makes me more curious!"

"Somehow my heartbeat raced desu~!"

"Normally no one can defeat them in any way. This is a good chance to see who's stronger between the two," Kengo claimed.

"Indeed. These two are overpowered. The only one who can beat them is themselves, or someone at their level," Mio added.

"Kyousuke, beat that woman! Show him your true strength!"

"Hmm… I do want to see Kyousuke lose to someone for once…" Rin thought. She's really interested in seeing her brother lost this time. Unbelievable.

Unlike the others, Komari watched the game very seriously. Though she somehow understands that either results would end up the same, she'd rather Kyousuke to win the last duel. However, her wish didn't seem to be granted.

"UNO!"

"Ugh…"

Yuiko only had one card left in her hand while Kyousuke had 2, a [5] red and a [3] blue. Judging from the cards she had discarded on the last 5 turns, the one in her hand is either blue or red, Kyousuke thought. It's a 50-50 situation and she has the upper hand! He gulped. There's no other way than to try one of these cards…

Kyousuke plays the [3] blue, "UNO!"

She drew new card. If it's not blue, then Kyousuke will win. Unfortunately, it is. Worse, it's a [Draw 2]-blue.

"Tch!" Kyousuke immediately received a [Draw 2]-red on his first draw, "Yes! Take thiiiiis! UNO!"

Yuiko grinned, "I'm sorry. But it's my win, boy."

"A [Wild Draw 4] card!"

Impossible!

This way, whatever Kyousuke draws Yuiko will claim her triumph because she had got rid of her cards before the auburn-haired boy.

"So now, you're going to obey me. Leader," Yuiko stood up from the carpet. However the boy kept his grin intact despite his lost, much to Yuiko's confusion. _'Why's he smiling?'_  
'Could it be…!'

***BANG!***

Suddenly, a loud sound of fireworks could be heard outside. The color had attracted everyone inside the lodge to walk outside. But for some reason, the glass backdoor was locked and won't open. The team couldn't just stay put there. They desired to watch it freely. As the fireworks continued to bloom they intended to walk around the lodge from the front door instead.

However, Haruka stopped them, "Let's watch it upstairs! There's a large open terrace over there!"

'This is… So he has planned this too…' Yuiko thought. "You are truly remarkable- Huh?" She only glanced at empty stair-steps, failing to find Kyousuke. She sighed. She's irritated that she failed to ruin his plan, but also content to see everyone so eager to watch the fireworks outside.

*Thud!*

Yuiko half-turned her head. Behind her, was a blonde who was soaked, catching her breath; her light green sleeping dress was drenched with sweat. Yuiko also noticed bruises on her knee and arm, which made her let out a sigh. She now understood that she had made light of the founder of Little Busters. _Won the battle, lost the war huh?_

"Fuee~… I'm sorry Yui-chan… I accidentally hit the step with my toes and slipped~"

_I see. It was never been a one-on-one to begin with._ She smiled at her as she patted her head, "Congratulations, Komari-kun."

Komari replied her with her soft beam.

* * *

The two finally arrived at the terrace; the fireworks were still magically blooming, giving pretty color to the clear dark sky and painted on the broad lake beautifully. It was such majestic scenery.

"Hey, look! Who's that?" Kengo stretched his arm from the fence to point at a silhouette of a man at the end of the dock.

The others followed his lead and paid more attention to the figure which suddenly rushed toward the lodge. But then, he suddenly vanished under the darkness. The group was surprised. How could someone disappear like that? It couldn't be a ghost because everyone saw it clearly.

***BANG!***

As the firework gave a faint flash, they could notice the same shadow flying towards the terrace; in the background, was the white moon and starry sky.

Tap!

It landed right in front of a certain blonde with a pair of sapphire eyes whose ribbons were fluttered as it arrived. The light from the lodge's second floor gave a clearer image of the shadow; the symbolic auburn hair can be seen as it turns around to stand. He was none other than the benefactor of Little Busters himself. He's wearing a long black cape over his black tees and pants, emitting a mysterious aura from him as it was flapped by the wind. It's as if he's the Dark Knight.

Riki shouted out of his excitement, "Oh! It's Kyousuke! That was cool! How did you do that?"

"Ooooh! Senpai is amazing!"

"Wafuu~! Sensational!"

"He's just like the Dracula…"

Ignoring their praise, he slowly walked up toward the girl. At this point, Yuiko asked everyone to take step back and make them a space. Took them long enough to finally grab the meaning of the little show. It's because they never thought the main actor would really do the penalty game. But what's more shocking was the scenery of their leader confessing to someone. It matters not though; they're delighted to see so much happiness in the romantic picture before their eyes.

"Komari…"

"Y—yes!"

Under the colourful fireworks, Kyousuke stepped forward with a red rose on his hand. He stared deep into her eyes as he handed the romantic flower and finally say the words, "Let's date."

Komari smiled brightly as she took the flower, held it close, and nodded, "Yes!"

The girl can't hide her happiness. The feeling overflows, dominating all 5 senses of hers with ease. It was pretty dark since the fireworks have stopped, but Kyousuke's face was very clear in her eyes. The rose's scent in her hand makes her breath unstable as the air which circulating her lungs feels so light. Her friends' loud cheerings and teasings turned into insignificant sound as the boy grabbed her hand and pulled her, inviting her to the group who welcomed them with joyful hugs.

Thus, the show ends with everyone's smile.

* * *

Kyousuke's grand confession had made the atmosphere even merrier. Despite being tired and all, they stayed awake until 11 PM, chatting about the happy new couple before they yawned one by one. The group finally decided to end the day, splitting according to gender before they headed to respective bedrooms.

This night was one of those nights where Komari had problem with sleeping. Her mind was still full of happiness, causing her heart beating so hard. Even the girl who's lying next to her could hear the sound. She's also for some reason couldn't close her eyes. Hence, she decided to start a conversation with her by whispering, "Komari-chan, are you awake?"

She rolled, facing her face, "Yes. You can't sleep too, Rin-chan?"

Rin nodded.

"Ahahaha~ You should try counting sheeps, then!"

"… But I don't like sheeps."

"Then how about cats?" she suggested, with soft smile on her face.

"Oh, good idea," she gaped, "… but that's not the case. I just… can't sleep."

"What is it then? Maybe I can help."

Rin struggled a bit to speak her trouble; while Komari's waiting eagerly, Rin averted her gaze away from those blue eyes, straying randomly. She can't stay like this if she wants to sleep.

So a brief seconds later, she finally gathered her courage to speak, "Komari-chan, are you sure with being with Kyousuke?"

Komari wasn't surprised; she knew Rin would ask something like this eventually. She replied confidently with a beam and a noticable blush, "Of course, Rin-chan. I really like Kyousuke-san!"

Rin stared at Komari again, "B—but… you're too good for him! He's a weirdo whose behavior is deeply affected by mangas!"

"But I like that part of him. It makes him cool~ Ehehe," she chuckled. "Don't worry, Rin-chan! I'm sure Kyousuke-san and I will be aaalright!"

The auburn-haired girl blushed, "Well, that's good to hear. Actually, I'm pretty excited about this…"

"Why is that?"

"Because… If this keeps up and you marry him in the future, we'll be sisters."

Komari blushed even more when she heard about marriage and it makes her nervous so much. Unlike her, Rin needs more time to realise how embarassing her line she just spoke. When she finally understands the meaning, she abruptly turned her back on Komari, hiding her blush.

"Rin-chan is so cute~" she teased.

"Sh—shut up!"

* * *

Meanwhile at another part of the lodge, Kyousuke was still up, gazing upon the white moon from the second floor's terrace, drinking a cup of coffee. He looks as collected as usual. The moonlight makes him even more majestic. But his great image was ruined when someone suddenly covered his eyes.

"Who is this?"

No answers.

"Who?" he made a step back, greeted by a pair of big meats. He quickly understands who the person was, "K—Kurugaya!?"

She released him, "You're naughty Kyousuke-kun. You quickly noticed who I am soon as you bumped to my breasts…"

"Hmph. I'm not a man if I can't tell by those," he replied serenely. "So what brings you here?"

"Nothing, just strolling 'round the house," she stepped forward, crossed her arms on the wooden fence, the moon was reflected on her purple orbs. Kyousuke stared at her, still wondering why she's here with him. Yuiko doesn't meddle with him as much as she does with the girls so it's only natural for him to be skeptical.

The black-haired girl suddenly broke the ice, eyes still toward the dark sky, "It's really great."

"Yeah. It's autumn after all. That's why they have the moon-watching festival on autumn."

"No, no. I'm not referring to the moon," she responded, closing her eyes till she turned at him, "I am talking about your confession.

"Sometime before we play UNO, you asked Komari-kun to help you out. When you and I had the tiebreaker, she left to ignite the fireworks at the docks you've set up. The wicks might be long enough to buy her time locking the backdoor. None would notice her since they're watching our game, eager to see one of us do the penalty. The moment the first firework exploded, we ran to the backdoor but couldn't open it thanks to Komari-kun. Haruka who had gone to the second floor would tell us to go upstairs for better view.

"The shadow at the dock was just a dummy, right? You already went ahead of us when we busy trying to look through the backdoor's glass. Later on after we moved to the second story's terrace, you jumped in front of Komari-kun at the right time."

Kyousuke just remains silent, smling while listening to Yuiko's deduction, as he understands that someone like her can easily tell how his plan B was.

"You should apologize to her, she hurt her knee when she ran back to the front door."

"I know, I know," he snickered. "Typical Komari. She locked the door from the outside and lost the key when she ran to the dock. I watched her from the roof as she ran goofily round the lodge."

Yuiko responded with a sneer as she turned her head toward the sky again.

"Huh. Dark starry sky, fireworks… It's almost like that confession."

Deep in his mind, Kyousuke compared his confession to Komari with his confession plan to Yuiko for Riki and found something in common:

Night sky and fireworks. The recognition made him felt a bit guilty, seeing how Riki now dating Rin. _Maybe she really does like Riki,_ he thought.

However, his feeling of regret slightly relieved as Yuiko broke into small chuckle, "What's with the long face? Don't worry, I'm not mad at you or anything."

Kyousuke didn't react as she continued talking.

"You're so lucky to be able to date such wonderful and cute girl," she said, "I envy you."

"Why?"

"You can do this and that to Komari-kun without her resisting… Fufufu~"

Kyousuke glanced at her with empty eyes, and then burst into full excitement as he remembers a few of erotic scenes of two lovers in a manga that makes him frantic, "Oh, y—you are right!"

"Sorry, but I won't let you do that to my cute Komari-kun."

"Hey, I'm the boyfriend!" he opposed abruptly. "Well it would be too fast anyway. We've just started going out."

"You are right," she turned around and lean her hip to the wooden fence, looking up to the sky, "...But really. I am jealous to see Komari-kun and Rin-kun… They are able to feel love…"

Kyousuke knew this problem since he knew everything in his artificial world, "Don't worry, it's only about time," he sipped his coffee, "There should be millions of men who would kill to have you. Just relax."

"Well I don't fall in love that easily, though," she grinned as she left the boy alone. "See ya' tomorrow. Enjoy your win. Make her the happiest girl in the world for me."

He watched her back until she vanished behind the door, "Huh. That goes without saying."

* * *

「つづく」

* * *

a/n: Chapter 5 is posted!

Please review!~ I want to hear the readers' view on the story. Anything would be fine. Come on, don't be shy~ It's not troublesome. It's very very easy and you will boost my writing mood!

Thanks for reading~


	5. I Will Try Again!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own little busters.

**Summary:** Instead of being alone at the end of the world, Kyousuke met Komari and had a little conversation that would change their life. This chapter takes place on episode 11-12 of LB! ~ refrain~ which means the plot happened long after everything in the manga. (I assume the manga doesn't even reach refrain).

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Friendship (KEY wannabe)

**Author's Note: **First of all, thank you very much for reading this far. Also, the reviewer, _That guy! _You really made my day!

Second, if you read the story then please take your time to review it. I don't mind criticism, let alone praise. If there's something I can use or do to improve my writing style then I'm going to rely upon _you _to utter it for me.

Ok, I hope you guys enjoy reading chapter 5! There's another note at the end of the chapter.

The story is written and edited by Takagi and Beta-ed by PRONTO3000

Words in _italic_ are their inner thoughts; Words in **_bold and italic_** are flashback.

* * *

**Little Busters/リトルバスターズ!**

******ー** Worth Living **ー**

**Book 1**

* * *

Chapter 5: "I Will Try again!"

* * *

It's break time; the Little Busters are having lunch together at the crowded cafeteria as usual. Everything looks normal; the busy caféteria ladies, students chattering while enjoying their meals, but those non-Little Busters do not know that there is a new couple inside the famous group now: Kyousuke and Komari. It's the first time they had lunch together as a couple and it's still pretty fresh scenery to other members. Nonetheless, they're still able to act casually until Haruka started her mood maker job.

"Komari-chin! Since you're senpai's girlfriend, you should try feeding him!"

"Fuee~? B—but that's…"

"Oh!" Masato gulped his meal before he continued, "That'd be interesting to see! Come on, Kamikita!"

The blonde gazed at Kyousuke who's sitting next to her, still in dilemma. He gave her a wink before he remarked, "It will be fun!"

"Look! Senpai had already given you the green light!"

"Wafuu~ I'm excited to watch this!"

"Wait, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, Komari-chan!" Rin grabbed her arm to express her disagreement with the others.

"Come on, Rin! I'm okay with it, you see?"

"You're acting like that because you've never been fed by a girl!" Rin claimed, jarring like a thunder to Kyousuke.

"Ugh! S-such destructive words! Right in the heart! I—it's like I'm bleeding!" Kyousuke pressed his chest exaggeratedly, squeezing his eyes. "If… If it's like this, the only way to heal the damage is to be fed by my girlfriend!"

"Uwah, that's so bold Kyousuke," Riki who's sitting beside Rin, commented.

"He's so desperate that it's sad to watch," Kengo muttered.

Mio pulled out her camera from her pocket, getting it ready. It would be a good picture because she's sitting right across Komari. On her left was the raven-haired Yuiko who's pinching a piece of meat with her chopsticks. Seems like she had something in store. She expounded, "Komari-kun, if you don't want to, let me do it."

Her statement had made the members skipped a beat. Only Yuiko herself and a certain blue-haired girl enjoyed this flow of conversation. _Oh! Oh! I—it's a netorare! [1] As expected of Kurugaya-san!_ She thought, having the camera ready at anytime. She wouldn't want to miss this moment.

"So, Kyousuke-kun," she turned at Kyousuke, stretching her arm towards Kyousuke who's sitting across her, still calm as ever. "Say aaahhnnn~"

"You make it sounds a bit too naughty…"

All of a sudden, Komari yelled. "N—no! You can't do that!"

"Oh, why is that?"

"I'm his girlfriend, not Yui-chan!" she alleged, causing havoc to Little Busters members and few other students around them. "I mean, only I can heal Kyousuke-san, right!?"

The students feel like they almost fall down. """That's the case!?"""

Yuiko grinned slightly as she retreated with awkward sensation, "Ugh, I've told you not to call me that way, Komarimax."

"Hey you gave up too soon," Mio criticized, a little disappointed.

Komari picked a piece of beef, turning at her boyfriend who's already expecting her like a hungry dog waiting for its food.

"S—say aah…"

"Aa…"

The members were watching eagerly, without even blinking. The shutter sounds also snapping wildly as Mio took the picture from every nice angle. However, she and the others were upset to see what happened next. Nonetheless, Mio still captured the photo.

"Ngg, Komari. It's my nose…"

The blonde opened her eyes abruptly, "Fuee! I'm sorry Kyousuke-san!"

"It's fine! You're already this close!" he said, trying to calm her. "But please don't close your eyes when you're feeding someone…"

"Ok! I'll try again!"

This time, Komari successfully score it in his mouth and everyone at the same table cheered her. It was such a blithe scene, which marked their relationship has stepped up a level. Komari should never have difficulties in feeding him ever again.

…

* * *

Humans are social creatures. They live together, communicating with each other through talks and chats. Information fly pretty fast from one person to another. It gets faster depending on the importance of its contents and the technology makes it even faster. It only required 1 milliseconds for someone to get in touch with others who lived miles away or even better, to transmit a data to the whole world. Such smaller scale like a school is not a problem at all.

It only takes 10 minutes to cover the whole school with the rumor about the new couple. Some of them were happy, but most of them can't just take it easily. Being the most popular boy at school makes Kyousuke earns numbers of admirer, which of course are dreamy girls that can only wear a grimace on their face and grind their teeth and cried, seeing their beloved has finally chosen a girl to have a closer relationship with. Of course this hatred turned into mischievous deeds, unleashing their anger toward the lucky girl who has stolen Kyousuke's heart.

Just this morning, Komari found 13 thumbtacks in her indoor shoes, which she threw into the trash bin, while wearing a smile. She's that kind of girl who will never show her woe to anyone. She had to bear heavy feelings in her chest in exchange, but she's okay with that. After all, these heavy feelings are instantly gone the moment an auburn-haired boy greets her with wide grin.

"Mornin'!"

"Good morning Kyousuke-san~ and Riki-kun, Masato-kun, Kengo-kun!"

"Aha~ It took a second for you to realize us three here…"

"That's how love should work Riki," Kengo commented. "It makes you focused solely on your beloved mate."

"Wah! Is that true Riki? Does this mean you'll not focus on me 'coz you have Rin?"

He shrugged, "Haha I guess it works differently on people. But it seems Kengo is right if we're talking about Komari-san. Just look at her just now~ it means that there's so much love toward Kyousuke!"

"Well, I'm Kyousuke-san's girlfriend now so... I guess it's only normal to show more affection," Komari responded, blushing. "Ne, Kyousuke-san?"

Kyousuke squeezed his own uniform, "Y—your words just now make my heart skipped a beat…!"

"Re—really?" Komari asked with sparkling eyes.

"Ough! This sensation is new to me, but I like it!" he clenched his fist, and then gave her a thumb up. "And of course it's normal to show your affection toward your boyfriend! That's what genuine couples do!"

_Ahaha. I wish Rin has the same idea as Kyousuke… _Riki thought, sweat dropping.

Suddenly, the school bell rang.

"Ah, the bell. See you at lunch break guys. I have appointment with my home room teacher," Kyousuke bid them farewell as he run, leaving the 4 classmates.

"Well, shall we go too?"

On their way to class, shoulders of countless girls bumped Komari harshly, while glaring at her with vicious eyes. Of course, she replied them with bright smiles and apologies, much to their unyielding anger. These had come to her best friends' attention. When break time comes, they're surrounding her, wanting to give her a hand. However…

"Nothing happened. I was the one who bumped them! Ehehe~ I'm such a klutz, huh?" said Komari, hitting her own head softly, while slightly sticking her tongue out.

"I saw it with my own eyes, Komari-san! They are glaring at you on our way back!" Riki claimed. "We have to do something about this."

Masato agreed, "Riki is right! We can't just stay and do nothing! Lemme' punch them in the face!"

"Masato, they are girls… You can't punch girls in the face."

"Oh, you're right Riki."

"How about we tell senpai and let him do it?" Haruka suggested.

"Even if it's Kyousuke, a man cannot punch girls in her face…" Riki rejected, followed by the purple-haired girl's nod.

"You're right Riki-kun…"

Kud raised her hand, "Then I'll do it, desu~! I'm female and quite strong, you know!"

"No, you don't seem to have enough muscle, Kud-o…"

"Wafuu~…" she turned at Riki with puppy eyes, "Naoe-san?"

"Ahaha, no, Kud. No violence, okay?"

"You're right Naoe-san…"

This time, it's Kengo who talked, "More importantly, before we do anything, we should identify who attacked Kamikita and why they did so."

"True," Riki nodded; "then I'll go find them. I still remember one or two faces," he remarked as he turned around, heading to the class' door. But just before he could take a step away, his childhood friend Rin tugged his cuffs to stop him for a moment.

"I'll go with you too," said she, enough to convince Riki that she also should come with him. Rin is the closest friend to Komari; it's only natural if she demanded to join Riki's hunt out of her anger alone.

Komari couldn't say a thing as she watched her two best friends walked away from her desk, heading toward the door. Normally, she'll stop them from confronting the culprits, but she understands that she cannot just let this problem keep happening to her. It's heavy for her having to rely on her best friends again.

While she feels weak for being unable to fight back herself, hope suddenly comes— from the window.

"Hup!" he landed his feet on the floor successfully and stood up. "Yo, guys!"

"""Kyousuke!"""

"Senpai!"

Riki and Rin who almost reached the door ran back to the group as they saw the leader appeared, walking toward the blonde twin-tail's desk.

"Komari," she patted her shoulder, looking at his girlfriend who's holding back her tears. He grinned, "Don't worry, okay? I've taken care of them."

"""Ooh!""" everyone shouted in awe. They're very impressed with their leader. In spite of him acting childish and all, he can also be a caring, mature boyfriend.

The curious Kud stepped closer to Kyousuke, looking up at him, "D-did you punch them in the face, Natsume-san?!"

"Haha. Of course not, Noumi," he beamed, followed by Kud's notion. "I only talked to them!"

"So why did they do those terrible things to Kamikita?" asked Masato.

"They're actually not a bad people; they're just being envious to Komari."

"Ooh! So the ones who attacked Komari-san were your fans!" Riki guessed.

"Yeah," Kyousuke stared at Komari, who was taken him back as she adjusted her eyes at his, looking determined. There's this feeling in her heart, which telling her that it is wrong to just not taking action on her personal matter. She felt she couldn't just rely on her friends after all. The mixed sentiment got stronger and she finally decided to stand up and made move, leaving the Little Busters at her desk.

"Komari-chan!"

"Guys, leave it to me," said Kyosuke with a grin. "It wouldn't be looking good if we confront a group of girls with full power."

The Little Busters nodded. They could grasp what Komari was planning and agreed that Kyousuke himself is more than enough to finish this problem. Rin was originally unable to accept the idea of letting Kyousuke alone. As Komari's best friend, she wanted to give the culprits a beating for doing rascal things. But soon enough, the group looked at each other, started a conversation, and convinced her to stay.

Kyousuke had just taken a step outside the classroom while Komari was already 2 classes away from him. Such distance was no problem for him, but something interesting happened before he started running: Komari was once again again bumped by a group of 3 girls, hard enough to make her fall down to the floor. Their ties' colour was telling that they're seniors. He was extremely angered by the scenery he witnessed, but he decided to hold it back and watched her from afar. _It looks like Komari is talking to them, no. Apologizing. She's just too nice to people, huh?_

A girl of the trio shoved Komari's chest violently, causing her to hit the wall by her back, wincing in pain. Other students just pass them and do nothing but watch. The view was actually too much for Kyousuke; he wanted to cut in, but he once again clenched his fist, holding his anger back when he noticed Komari's flaming eyes. _She's still in! You can do it, Komari. I believe in you! With all of her might, the famous girlfriend fought the trio with her words_. She looks unusually serious this time; even the furious enemies were gradually softened.

Moments later, the trio left her, walking toward Kyousuke's spot without knowing that he's been standing there watching the whole scene. The girls ran at him, looking deppressed.

"We'll stop."

"We won't intimidate Kamikita-san again."

"Can I trust you?" Kyousuke asked nonchalantly, the girls nodded in sync.

"… Actually, we're glad that it's her. She's… Perfect for Natsume-san."

"Yeah. We will be cheering you two from now on…"

Kyousuke smiled gently. A nice sensation came from his chest for he was glad he let her fight on her own. Otherwise, the outcome might be different. He already tried to stop his own fan clubs, but they still bully the cute blonde. The same thing might happen again had he decided to butt in to their quarrel. Turns out she can handle it very well, far better than what Kyousuke had it mind. The weak airhead Komari had just cleared the trouble all by herself and even turned her haters to like her. It's almost too amazing!

"Komari!"

"K—Kyousuke-san?" she gaped; surprised to see the auburn-haired senior, running down the empty corridor, approaching her energetically. After giving lot of efforts to defend herself, her body felt heavy with cold sweats as side effects. His coming would really help her stand on her feet again. She was immensely happy about it. She was about to take a step closer to him when her right foot hit her own left heel. Komari would've been falling pretty hard if it wasn't for Kyousuke who swiftly caught her, welcoming her with his chest.

The girl looked up to his eyes, "Thank you Kyousuke-sa-… Fuee?!"

She couldn't finish her line after the boy wrapped his arms around her. He also brushed her beautiful hair before he commended her. "You did a good job, Komari."

"Y—yes," she answered, blushing. It was a bit too intimate and there are a few students coming and going through the hallway.

"I'm sorry. I thought they'd back off if I talked to them yet they still take you on…"

"It's fine~ What's important is that they told me that they will stop now."

"I know, I know." Kyousuke stopped his hands before he took a step back. "Let me make it up to you. Have you eaten lunch?"

"Not yet…"

He smirked. The boy suddenly grabbed her hand, pulling her with him toward the stairs, heading for the cafeteria. The blushing girl was more than willing to follow him anywhere. Students around them were watching with various expressions — some of them are cursing them — as they descended the stairs, but they didn't care. They just kept walking with their hands joined.

"Ugh, that girl…! I'll rip her notebooks later!" one of the spectators said.

"Totally! I'll also mess her locker!"

Another girl's voice suddenly cut in, "I would prefer not to do that."

"Wah! I-it is Kurugaya!"

The black-haired girl stomped the floor, leaving a pretty huge crack. She daggered a glare at them, causing a sense of nausea to the girls, "If you guys somehow ignore this warning and mess with them… You're all dead."

"Hiii!"

Just like that, those girls scattered away from Yuiko in fear. Nobody dares to take her head on. She's invincible. Even those hardcore Kyousuke fans couldn't do a thing against her. Retreating is the best choice for them.

Yuiko watched the couple from behind as they vanished to the first floor. Minutes later, she found them enjoying a picnic lunch together at the schoolyard under a tree. It was a fancy looking one. Kyousuke brought a bottle of cola with him and a bag of sweets. The black-haired girl showed a smirk as she stepped away from the window, leaving for her class.

* * *

It was a nice lunch for Kyousuke and Komari, however, time flies fast as they enjoyed it. The bell has rung and they cleaned up before finally leaving. They wouldn't want to get yelled at by the janitor for littering.

"Komari, tomorrow I'm skipping school. I'll leave early to take the morning train to Tokyo to for job interviews."

"Fueeh~" she frowned. "It was such important matter and I haven't made you a good luck charm..."

"Hahaha. It's okay!" he smiled.

Komari suddenly tugged his sleeve, halting him from walking. Kyousuke took a glance at her sulked, yet are full of hope blue eyes. After they turned at each other, she touched his cheek gently only to surprise the boy who has stared deep into her sparkling blue eyes. Then, the blonde tiptoed as she leaned forward, giving her boyfriend a peck on his cheek.

"Good luck, Kyousuke-san," said she with radiating smile.

"…OK," he replied. "I will do my best!"

A brief seconds after that, she flushed. She can't believe she had just kissed a boy, even on his cheek. If this was Komari before she met Little Busters, she probably won't have the courage to do it. It took an amount of fortitude for a girl to do such action toward a boy who's older and not even a family. She must have affection deep enough toward the Kyousuke. The boy himself looked so delighted as well seeing that huge grin of his. It's like he had just gotten a million yen.

"So... T-that would do as charm, right?"

"Totally! Plus, achievement unlocked!" he vigorously clenched his fist.

"Eh?"

"It's your first kiss to me!" blood rushed to Komari's head as she realised that it was indeed her first kiss. She inherently covered her face with her tiny hands. _Haha. She's too innocent_, Kyousuke thought.

Nothing special happened after that, the day was over. At night, the boy prepared the documents he needed for his interview and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kyousuke got up early to catch up with the morning train. He took a quick yet clean bath, brushed his teeth, sprayed his cologne, and wore his suit. It only took him 20 minutes to do all that. He didn't even had a chance to bid farewell to the Little Busters, either to his sister or his girlfriend. It feels a bit lonely when he left the dorm and no one sent him to the gate. He could onlysigh. It's still 4 in the morning; he should not expect anything.

However, he's wrong again.

He had just trespassed the gate when suddenly a voice calling him. "Kyousuke-saaaaaan!"

"K—Komari?"

She rushed at him goofily. Watching her running with her light blue lolita nightgown through the gaps at the iron gate makes him having weird sensation of caution because she looks like she can slip at any moment.

"Kyaaaah!" she slipped, falling flat to the ground.

"Komari?! Are you alright?"

Kyousuke was about to jump back again, but she has already back on her feet to stop him. "I'm alriiiiight! Please wait there, Kyousuke-san!"

With bruises on her legs and dirt on her pyjamas, she continued her way to the gate until she finally met a pair of ember eyes. It was a bit dark, but they still can see each other. She caught her breath for a moment before she pushed her hand through the gap of the gate and spoke, "Please take these, Kyousuke-san. They will help you in your trip to Tokyo!"

Kyousuke attentively grabbed her hand. He received a small bundle of cloth with a long loop of strand on its end. There's a label sewn to the cloth, saying 'For Your Happiness and Safety!'. Kyousuke can spot slight cuts in Komari's hands; looks like she had just made this hours ago. _She didn't sleep to make me this charm, even though she had cupped my cheek yesterday as substitute, h_e thought, reminiscing the scene after lunch with Komari yesterday where she smooched him on his cheek. After accepting the charm, Komari conveyed a plastic bag with her other hand. The contents, sandwiches, are visible from the outside. "And this is for your breakfast. You haven't had any, right?"

_Komari, you really are..._

The auburn-haired boy put the charm around his neck, grinning. "Thank you very much, Komari. This really boost my spirit!"

"Yes!" she returned his smile, "Please take care, Kyousuke-san."

"Roger that!"

* * *

「つづく」

* * *

**Note: **[1] _Netorare: _A genre for a story where the intent is to cause an emotion of **deep jealousy** or distress in the reader.

Yes. I decided to revise the fic, erasing the Kyousuke x Yuiko moments. I felt like it's still too soon for them. Well, if you're interested I can make you the alternate route where Yuiko escorts Kyousuke to Tokyo. But I won't post it here. It'd be on my deviantart and a forum called 'holylolikingdom', the scanlator team for Little Busters! manga.

Anyways, aside from the broken English, Yuiko, and OOC-ness, I honestly think the story's pace was too fast and I need to fix it. If I do, it will take quite a long time for the next chapter. How do you think guys?


	6. Are You Ready?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own little busters.

**Summary:** Instead of being alone at the end of the world, Kyousuke met Komari and had a little conversation that would change their life. This chapter takes place on episode 11-12 of LB! ~ refrain~ which means the plot happened long after everything in the manga. (I assume the manga doesn't even reach refrain).

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Friendship (KEY wannabe)

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading this far. I hope you guys enjoy reading chapter 6!

Please do review after you finish reading.. I want to liven up this this fandom of this **awesome anime/game** and review will be very very motivate me! So, I'm counting on you in order to be a better writer!

The story is written and edited by Takagi and Beta-ed by PRONTO3000

Words in _italic_ are their inner thoughts; Words in **_bold and italic_** are flashback.

* * *

**Little Busters/リトルバスターズ!**

******ー** Worth Living **ー**

**Book 1**

* * *

Chapter 6: "Are You Ready?"

* * *

Kyousuke's journey to Tokyo was normally harsh and tiring. It usually takes him almost quarter a day to reach the city since he always goes there directly by foot. He never bothers to try taking a bus or train since he can't fork out much money from his wallet. Nonetheless, he still does it over and over again. The boy loves adventure; walking for 4 to 5 hours really grants him an unusual experience he might not get if he were to take transportations. However, today is a bit different. He somehow managed to get the money he needs so he can take the morning train. It really comes in handy because the company, which he applied to, will only interview him if he arrives at 7 AM. Had he not gotten his hands on that money, he will never able to make it.

It took him an hour from the dorm to reach the train station's ticket booth. Tired as he is, he still has to bear standing, waiting for his train to come. It's ridiculous how there's no single bench to sit at the platforms. Sure, this is a small town with only a few populations, but the mayor and his staffs should have paid a better attention to such important facility. They must have been neglecting this station for quite a long time. As a result to their bewilderment, not only Kyousuke, but also many of other passengers are suffering muscle pain on their legs.

After keeping his stance, fighting the cold morning and aches in his joints for 15 minutes, he finally hears the operator's announcement from the intercom about the train's arrival in 5 minutes. With that, a mass of passenger walks closer to the track and gets themselves ready to walk into the car. They wouldn't want to miss this train. It's the only one, which is destinated to Tokyo this morning.

The white-colored public transport finally comes with an indiscreet blare of its horn, making loud engine noise as it enters the station's rail, slowing its pace down, and make another whiff sounds as it stopped before it opens the door, allowing the passengers to walk into the train.

Kyousuke was lucky enough to be able to sit. He can now stretch his legs, resting his sore muscle, replenishing his stamina. It was only last for a moment though. As the train arrives at other stations, it became more and more cramped that the auburn-haired high school student can no longer see the middle-aged man who was sitting across him. Kyousuke was really amazed to see so many people at such early hour. This scenery is rather new to him, who always travels to Tokyo by foot.

As he hears the train's unrelenting clickety-clack on the floor, Kyousuke's mind wanders. Observing his surrounding isn't fun anymore. He runs his hand under his white shirt, pulling out the charm he received from his girlfriend, playing it with his fingers. _Huh, that girl… Haha_. He grinned, reminded by her sleepy yet cheerful face an hour and a half ago. Not only that, he also prompted about the 'event' in the afternoon the day before. He coursed his finger to his cheek, touching the spot where the blonde had attached her lips on for a short moment.

Few minutes later, the train finally stopped at its destination: Tokyo, one of the busiest cities in the world, Japan's capital city.

Kyousuke quickly rushed out of the train, weaving through the swelling crowd, dodging left and right to avoid getting stomped. It took him quite a while until he finally made it outside the station. It's almost 7! He increased his pace the moment he sneered at his watch. Luckily, he already has the address – which is not too far from the station — in his mind, so he can head toward the company's office building with more ease.

It's a sunny day in Tokyo, but the atmosphere is pretty chilly since it's almost winter. Nonetheless, Kyousuke doesn't really feel the cold air. Hot breath is circulating in his lungs as he hastened his tired legs, reducing the cool pressure around him.

He subsequently arrived at the building. It's a typical tall office building, with many visible windows. Without further ado, he stepped into the building, heading to the receptionist.

"Excuse me. My name is Natsume Kyousuke, I have an appointment with Takahashi-san."

The receptionist woman raised her glasses, staring at Kyousuke's messy appearance before she run her hand to the telephone and pressed the numbers.

_Phew. I made it somehow_. He put his hand under his neck, touching the necklace charm over his thumping chest.

…

* * *

Back in the town, the Little Busters are having a math class. The sunlight goes through the window, illuminating the silent room vivaciously. It was pretty normal no matter how you see it, but no, there's a bad girl who does not pay attention to the teacher. This particular girl doesn't even have her eyes on the blackboard but to the clock before she gazes upon the clear blue sky outside the window. Her mind wanders miles away from her body, flying far to the east where someone dear to her is struggling to find a job. 'Kyousuke-san's interview should have started 1 hour ago… I wish everything goes well', she clasped her hand, praying devotedly. She closed her eyes, turning her concentration solely to make wish wholeheartedly.

A few seconds after that, the teacher called her. Komari, not offering the teacher even her tiniest bits of scrutiny toward her lecture, is proven by the fact she had called her several times to answer the question on the blackboard. The fact that Komari was ignoring her only made her angrier.

"Kamikita!" she yelled, for the second time.

"Fuee~! Y—yes!?" she panicked, abruptly crossing her arms on her desk, and accidentally rolled her pencil to the floor.

She let out another yell as Komari picking her pencil up, "Out! Stand at the corridor!"

"Waah! Ye—yes!" she stood, walking past a couple of her classmates who's staring at her and stopped by the door. She tugged her yellow sweater's sleeve, looking at the teacher before she bowed, "I'm sorry, Sensei!" Bam. She slid the door close after she stepped out of the room.

"Haa," she let out a sigh. "I forget that I am still in class…"

"Yaaho, Komari-chin!" a girlish voice she knows very well suddenly echoed throughout the corridor.

"Haru-chan~ Morning!" she greeted her back.

Saigusa Haruka peeked into the classroom, and then to Komari again. "Why are you not in the class? AH! I KNOW!" the purple-haired girl put her hand on her chin as she stared at Komari, grinning; by all means, it was to tease the blonde. "You also forgot your homework, don'tcha gurl?"

Komari chuckled dryly, sweat dropped. So Haru-chan is punished for not doing her homework…

"Welcome, fellow player!" Haruka patted Komari's shoulders. The girl with pigtails could've sworn that she's hearing a RPG-ish BGM as Haruka spoke. "It's a boss battle! We are the front liners, and we're fighting against The Game Master, Shukudai[1]! Aincrad need us! We need to fight for our freedom! We don't have that much of free time to do our homework, right!? Right?!"

"Fuee~ But I'm not…"

"Enough with the small talk! Come on! Join my party!"

「Haruka (LV 45 Warrior) is inviting you to join her party」

"Well, a—actually I uh…"

"Now, now. Let's go~!"

"Kyah!?" Haruka grabbed her hand; pulling it in order to force her to spend the rest of their punishment together with her. Komari's red-white ribbons were fluttering as they ran. Had the Disciplinary Committee's chief is on duty, she'd punish them real harsh! Because running in the corridor is dangerous and disturbing! Even with that information, Haruka keeps pulling her to the stairs, descending it before they head to the schoolyard.

They finally arrived at some part of the schoolyard where a black-haired girl with yellow ribbon on the side of her head and unbuttoned collar is waiting at her sidewalk café. She stared at the girls, "So you bring someone with you today."

"Yes, Anego!" Haruka saluted her.

The sexy girl stood up, smirking at the blonde, circling her as she observes every detail of her. "Not bad, not bad at all," she expressed. "She's one fine lady. Good catch, Haruka-kun."

"Hehe~ Good morning, Yui-chan…"

"Ugh," Yuiko hung her head. She cannot believe that Komari would just ruin her build-up like that and she's a bit disappointed by her, but there's something more important to her. "I already told you…"

"Not to call me 'Yui-chan'!" she suddenly groped Komari's well-sized breasts from behind, causing her to yell in high-pitch and fuee-ing wildly as she felt her squeezing them. "This is your punisment, Komarimax!"

"Kyaaah! S—stop it, Yui-chan~"

"HUUUH? You're asking for more, aren't you?"

"Fueee~!" Komari let out another yelp, unable to bear the sensation she got from Yuiko. She's struggling to get out of her clutch, but it's futile. Her weak muscles won't provide her much power to fight back. Moreover, it's Yuiko whose physical strength is above most of the students in school and almost level with the strongest Masato and Kengo.

"Uh-oh. This is very erotic, alright!" she took out her phone and capture the lewd moment with her phone's camera. "I'm sure senpai would love to see this!" Haruka blurted. "Now, may I join? Yahaha~!"

Yuiko gave her a wink, much to Komari's piling distress. It was a harsh day for Komari.

…

Few minutes later, they finally stop groping and touching the poor Blondie who almost passed out. She would never have thought they are going to do those kinds of things to her. She still can feel their vulgar touches on her chest. "You two are such a bully..." is all she can say. She's just too pure to badmouth her best friends.

"Huh," Yuiko wiped her nosebleed with the back of her hand. "This is one of the best moment in my life… I shall cherish it forever."

"Aaah, Komari-chin's boobs are so squishy~ I will never forget the sensation I've just experienced!" said Haruka, now touching her own breasts. "If my size is as big as those, maybe I won't let my hands off of my boobs! Yahaha~!"

Komari laughed along Haruka. Though she has just got harassed sexually by them, she doesn't feel mad at all; she is delighted instead. For normal women with natural big breasts, getting them groped by other people – even though those people are their best friends — will definitely anger them for giving them the unbelievably arousing feeling and sometimes muscle aches. But Komari is not one of those women. She's not a pervert either. She has her own code, her theory of cycle of happiness. She's most joyful to be able to make someone happy, and this contentment has granted her the power to demolish any unnecessary hard feelings.

The trio enjoys the snacks, Kimchi, and tea that the class-skipper Yuiko served.

"By the way, how is it with Senpai? Are you happy?"

Komari nodded thoughtfully. "I am!" she answered, letting out a cute chuckle with reddened cheeks afterwards. "It's a bit lonely without him today… If you guys weren't playing with me, I might feel sad! Thank you, Yui-chan. Haru-chan!"

"Waah… Even though we have just messed your boobs up, you're still happy…" Haruka remarked her amazement.

"You're a pervert, Komari-kun," said the real pervert herself.

"I—it's not like thaaaat~!"

Yuiko sipped her tea, "That boy is really lucky to get you as his girlfriend… Huh. If he's about to do anything bad to you, don't hesitate—"

"— To welcome him with open hands."

"Fuee~? If it's bad, then I should run, no?"

Yuiko replied her with a nonchalant stare. That is when something comes into her mind and it's more fundamental than Yui-chan thing. "Komari-kun, I have a question…"

Despite her noticing a serious tone in Yuiko's voice, Komari still returned it with an honest smile, "What is it, Yui-chan?"

"Speaking about Kyousuke-chi… What are you gonna do if your boyfriend got his job?"

"Fuee~? Of course that will be amazing!"

"No, I mean…" Not only Yuiko, Haruka also puts her serious look on. Seems like she understands where this conversation will be going. "We are talking about Natsume-brother getting a job in Tokyo. Won't he move there in order to save the transportation money?"

"…!" Komari was speechless. She never had, and might not think about it if it wasn't for Yuiko who brings the topic up.

"Are you ready to go down a long distance relationship with him?"

Silence fell on the trio as Yuiko waited for an answer. It took Komari a moment until she blinks before she opened her lips. "Y—yes! I'm sure we will be alriiiiight! Ehehehe~"

Suddenly, the school bell rang, alarming Komari and Haruka to go back to their respective classroom, "Ah, the bell." She stood up, followed by Haruka. They were about to start walking when they realized that they left Yuiko alone.

"Yui-chan?"

"Go on without me."

"But it's a bit too cold here… You should go with us," Komari requested.

"No, I'm alright," she refused.

"You're not even dressed properly!" Komari pointed at Yuiko's revealed cleavage.

The black-haired girl looked up at her. She immediately understands that this blonde girl is really concerned about her. Yuiko can easily tell by seeing Komari's calming blue eyes that she won't leave her at this place no matter what. So, instead of putting more efforts to convince her, Yuiko decided to put aside her ego and go along.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tokyo…

"… Tell me about your passion."

"I'm passionate almost for everything!" Kyousuke claimed vigorously.

"'Everything', huh… Interesting!"  
"Alright, the interview is over. We will inform you about the result at 3 this evening via email," the interviewer stood up, followed by Kyousuke who took the offer to shake his hand afterwards.

"I'll be looking forward to work with you, Sir," He said, smiling, as he feels good about the interview.

Usually, companies give the result right at the end of the interview and Kyousuke would try another on his list until he gets a job. However, this company seems to take the test to their account. Since the outcome is still not clear, Kyousuke can't just go apply for another like he always does.

Without any destination in his head, Kyousuke walked out the company's front door and decided to stroll around Tokyo to kill some time. The scenery of a busy capital city is very different from the town he came from. It's already past rush hour, so he can see a better view of the streets.

He can't help but to take a liking to the city.

* * *

"_Itadakimasu!_"

"""Itadakimasu!"""

Back to the school, the Little Busters are having lunch together at the cafeteria as usual, for the exception of Masato's meal that has caught Riki's attention because he usually has a katsudon instead of a vicious-looking red food in his bowl. "Masato, I've been wondering… what is that you're eating…?"

"Hehe. This is the new menu, mapo doufu."

"Eeeh? We have such menu? It somehow looks…" Riki gulped after he stared at the helpless tofus that seem screaming under the red liquid. "… Edible enough."

"It's rare to see you pick something other than meat," Kengo said.

"Eh? This is not meat?"

"Retard…" Rin scoffed.

"… They made it clear enough in the menu that the name of the food is _mapo doufu/__mapo_ _'Tofu'_," Mio cleared.

Masato touched the tofu with the edge of his spoon and gets a gentle impulse on his finger, "AAAAH YOU'RE RIGHT! THIS IS TOFU! WHAT SHOULD I DO? I WANT MEAT!"

"Don't worry Inohara-san. Tofu is very good for your body desu~" Kud who's sitting across him said. "They have good amount of protein! It can work as a substitute for meat!

"The only difference between tofu and meat protein is that you have to eat more tofu to meet the recommended dietary protein levels. In fact, every 100 g of tofu yields approximately 17.19 g of protein. To get the protein benefit of 150 g of lean meat, you should consume 290 g of tofu!"

"Wow, Kuu-chan! You're amazing!"

"Kudo-ko! From now on, I'll call you the tofu master!"

"Alriiiight! There's no problem with tofu then!" Masato exclaimed before he spooned the tofu along with the sauce. "Oh! Delicious!"

"Indeed there's no problem with tofu…" Yuiko murmured. "But _mapo tofu_ is exceptionally hot."

"What are you talking about Kurugaya? This is…!"

A brief second after that, Masato's face flushed.

"Masato… your face is red…"

"Uwah, Space Idiot is being space idiot!"

"… hmmmmm GYAAAAAA HOOOOOOT HOT HOOOOOT!" Masato literally breaths fire from his mouth as he screamed.

"Masato-kun! Here, drink water!"

He gulped the water down in an instant, but still unable to shake off the terror of the Chinese cuisine, mapo tofu. It was such strong spice.

"UAAAGH IT'S STILL THERE!" Masato cried.

"I'll go grab you a milk!"

"I'M COUNTING ON YOUH PSYCHOTIC MARACAAAS!"

"Yahaha~ leave it to Haru-chin!" Haruka stepped off of the table to make one of the most notable phrases in history of hollywood movie industry: "I'll be back!"

"JUST GO, NOW!"

"Yahaha~" She wandered off from the table with her usual happy face.

"Wafu! Hang on there, Inohara-san! Faito, faito, faito!"

"Fight, fight!" Komari followed after Kud's cheering.

Meanwhile, the curious Kengo picked the tofu with his chopsticks, "Just how bad is it?"

He instantly shocked with bloodshot eyes as it enters his mouth. "AAAAAGH!"

"Here comes another idiot…" Rin sweat dropped.

"Why did he do that…"

"HEH, NOT BAD, KENGOOOOOO!" Masato said to Kengo who's sitting next to him of the table in the middle of his screaming.

"MASATOOOOO! YOU'RE NOT HALF-BAD EITHER!"

"Haru-chin's back! Eeeeeeh!? Now Kengo-kun is also in pain…!"

"Give me that milk!"

"No, give it to me!"

"But I only have one white potion here… and this is the last one," Haruka showed them the box with 'milk' written on the cover.

"Tch. There's no other way, then…"

"Indeed! There's only one way to solve this!" Haruka exclaimed, thrusting the straw to the box and slurped it down.

"""WHY DO YOU DO THAT!"""

"Ah~!" she wiped her mouth with her arm. "I'm thirsty, you see! I made a big effort to get this milk! I deserve it!"

"BUT YOU GET THAT FOR ME!"

"You know, you can always fight fire with fire…" Mio mumbled.

"Hm, that's rather clever," Yuiko agreed.

"That maybe true… Let's give it a try…" Masato digged a spoon of mapo tofu, and then another, and another.

"Woah. That's crazy…" Riki said.

"Then I'll also finish my own meal…" Kengo sat back calmly. He still looks struggling to bear the sensation of mapo tofu, but his expression is getting better as he eat his katsudon.

"Hey, this is actually pretty delicious…"

"That's true…"

"Haha~ good thing all ends well!" Komari said.

* * *

Later on that night, Komari went to her favorite place: the rooftop. It's cold, but she feels the need to come here today. Seems like Yuiko's question about Kyousuke's moving out has really caught her attention. _Am I ready for a long-distance relationship?_ She asked herself as she gazed upon the starry heaven.

"Oh, you finally come."

"…" Komari turned around, looking up to the water tower. "Fu—fueeee!? Kyousuke-san?"

"Hup!" he landed perfectly. He smirked as he dusted his shirt off while stepping closer to his girlfriend. "I had this feeling that I might run into you if I come here and wait tonight. I was right."

He stood in front of her, looking down at her face and venture deeper into her sapphire orbs, "We are connected after all."

The girl skipped a beat. His words mesmerised her for a moment there. His brushing on her head only makes things worse for her. She can now feel her blood rushing to the top of her head. She's so red that even Kyousuke could notice the hints although they're not well-lit.

"Hahaha! You are blushing to your ears!" he teased.

"Fueeee~! Uh, this is…! You know…!" she panicked and trying to cover her face but Kyousuke stopped her hands.

"Don't conceal it. You look really cute like that."

"Ky—Kyousuke-san…" they stared at each other. He can see himself on her huge sparkling blue eyes and the same thing goes for Komari too.

"By the way, I have a lot to talk about! It is an amazing day!"

Kyousuke told her his day vigorously, about how he enjoys the train, about how he meets his favourite manga's, _High School Revolution's _author somewhere on the street, and got his autograph. It was such amazing day for him and he had so much fun, unlike his usual tiring boring job-hunting. In spite of being unable to shake her concern about Yuiko's question off, Komari listens to him thoughtfully, smiling when he told funny moments and frowned a bit when the situation got troublesome for him.

"And… In the end, I got rejected…"

Komari turned at him with gawked eyes before she frowned, "Oh, my... I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Guess my charm isn't helping at all, huh?" she smiled wryly, hugging her legs.

Kyousuke half-turned at her after he reached the charm that's still hanging on his neck under his shirt, "Hey Komari."

"Yes?"

He grinned, showing her the writing on the charm, "You wished me 'Happiness and Safety'. Now, look! I'm here with you in one-piece! Your charm is totally spot on!"

His words just now brought a big smile to Komari's face. Her charm does work 100% after all. Kyousuke is back safely and he went through memorable moments that day. The fact that he got rejected only means that she'll have extra time to talk to him regarding that matter, which lead to her cycle of happiness theory again.

"Oi, Komari... You're smiling too big... I know you're happy that your charm works fine, but..." he frowned, almost shedding tears. "I GOT REJECTED... AGAIN!"

She smiled even bigger before she consoled him, "What's matter most is that you have done your best effort! After that, no worries! It's only about time~ I'm sure you'll be alright on your next try!"

However, her happiness is tarnished as Kyousuke filled her with his future plan. He wiped his tears away with his finger and then spoke as his expression got serious, "... and when that happened... I think I will have to move to Tokyo..."

"Fueh!?" Again, she peered. For the second time, it's her boyfriend himself who gave her the surprise word. She gulped as Yuiko's question once again lingered in her mind. Komari can't help but to think that the fact Kyousuke told her at the exact moment might probably means that he will do the worst possible decision for her. Her blighted chest sunk back as her worry grows, causing a sad scowl on her face.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, because it just came to me this morning and I've made my decision."

"T-that means..."

"We won't get to see each other so much..." Kyousuke continued himself. "If you are not okay with that, then... I won't do that. I won't move."

Not hearing the words 'break up' has relieved Komari deeply. She doesn't wish to end her relationship with him. She loves him, but he only left her with two options. Komari completely denied the first one which he had just told her. It will be very selfish of her if she chooses that option. So, without thinking, she made her call. "I am okay with that!" Komari put her hand on his. "A day without seeing Kyousuke-san is very very lonely... but I will do it!"

"Moving to Tokyo will help you cut the transport expenses so it's the best choice for Kyousuke-san. You shouldn't be concerned about me..."

Kyousuke was taken aback. He ran his other hand to the blonde's; the girl also moved her hand to the boy's, filling the gap between their fingers as a response. It's such romantic gesture and she can't believe he'll do it this soon. It would be lying if Komari said it doesn't make her happy. Chilled as she is, she also feels awfully blissful at the moment. The euphoria exploded when the Little Busters' leader said, "Of course I'll be concerned. You are my girlfriend. I want you to be happy."

"I will come every weekends to see you," Kyousuke tightened his grip, much to Komari's surprise. "I will also bring you souvenirs from Tokyo..."

She shook her head, "You don't need to spend your hard-earned-money for me like that... To be able to hear your voice through phone, to see your face from pictures you send, or chatting via emails are enough for me."

"You sure?"

She nodded, pulling their hand to her chest as she leaned her body towards his shoulder. Such strong words has encouraged her to express her feeling towards him even more. In spite of her chest pounding like it's about to blow, she doesn't regret it. She likes the sensation and so is the tranquil boy. There's no way she'd do this if she doesn't love him. Though this kind of intimation is new to them, they still enjoy the feelings they have now and believe that they will do it numerous times in the future.

The pair left the rooftop after conversing for another hour with their hand held to each other.

…

* * *

「つづく」

* * *

[1] Shukudai = Homework


	7. Disaster Rhapsody

**Disclaimer:** I don't own little busters.

**Summary:** Instead of being alone at the end of the world, Kyousuke met Komari and had a little conversation that would change their life. This chapter takes place on episode 11-12 of LB! ~ refrain~ which means the plot happened long after everything in the manga. (I assume the manga doesn't even reach refrain).

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Friendship (KEY wannabe)

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the review, Ekalina-san! I will do my best not to disappoint you~

Well, here goes chapter 7! Please review after you finish reading... onegai desu!

The story is written and edited by Takagi and Beta-ed by PRONTO3000

Words in _italic_ are their inner thoughts; Words in **_bold and italic_** are flashback.

* * *

**Little Busters/リトルバスターズ!**

******ー** Worth Living **ー**

**Book 1**

* * *

Chapter 7: "Disaster Rhapsody 1"

* * *

The quiet transition from autumn to winter is not a bad time at all. It's a time for protecting and securing things. People also use this short opportunity for making sure they have got in as many supplies as they can. It's always nice to gather everything you possess as close to you as possible, to store up your warmth and your thoughts and burrow yourself into a deep hole inside, a core of safety where you can defend what is important and precious and your very own. Then the cold and the storms and the darkness can do their worst. They can grope their way up the walls looking for a way in, but they won't find one, everything is shut, and you sit inside, laughing in your warmth and your solitude, for you have had foresight.

Today is one of those stormy days. It's only 3 weeks away from winter and the weather is giving in to the season. The sky is dark since the black cloud is covering the warm sun; the wind rages on, the sound of the falling rain hitting the roof is as if they're rocks instead of water: loud and heavy. It was so heavy that it's strong enough to break a school window and blow away roof tiles. Naturally people and animals will just shut themselves in their house to avoid the rain; that's what Kyousuke and his Little Busters do. Well, more like, they're trapped in their respective dorms with other students too.

Due-to this malevolent rain, the school is forced to stop any activities until the sky is clearer with friendly weather. That's why the students seem happy to be trapped in their dorms, though sometimes it gets scary when lightning struck. Nonetheless, the boys enjoy this free holiday thoroughly in their second base camp.

"Sodas and snacks are here!" Kyousuke barged into Riki's room with Kengo.

"YEAH!" Masato shouted. Kyousuke and Kengo made their way to the center of the room, putting the sodas by the studying desk. "Good thing we got a chance to stock up our surplus at the convenient store yesterday!"

"It's all thanks to Kyousuke who informed us that there will be storm today," Riki added.

"Well, it was only by chance I passed by an electronic shop downtown two days ago when I accompanying Komari," Kyousuke explained. "We stopped to watch—"

"Were you two on a date?" Riki teased.

"What? Is that weird?"

"No…"

"Ahem. The television at the display showed a weather forecast program and explained that there will be huge storm and it will last long. I thought we'll need supplies since we don't get the time to evacuate ourselves."

"It's quite disappointing that the school didn't warn us at all yesterday…" Kengo muttered. "What if this was a greater danger than storm?"

"It doesn't matter now, right? They've given us holidays!" Masato responded. "It is nice to go through a school day without going to school! We don't have to do homework or listening to teachers! Haha!"

"Well, you never seem to do any in normal days…" Riki commented.

"That's that," Kyousuke said, suddenly has an A3 paper on his hand. He rolled the paper on the floor, "Let's play this!" It was a picture of a football field, drawn and colored with crayons.

"Oh, soccer!" asked Masato, "Huh? Where are the players?"

"Here," Kyousuke tore out a piece of paper from his notebook and folded it so it can stand with two edges. After that, he tore a tiny bit from the edge of one of the pages. "This is the ball."

"I see. So we will have to push the players to 'kick' the ball, huh?" Kengo asked. "But how do we play this? We can't be playing altogether at the same time, right?"

"Hn! That's why we'll play it like battleship game! We take turns to move the players and kick the ball. In a turn, each team gets to move 3 of 5 of their players and kick the ball if they're in possession.

"We have to decide who'll move the players and who'll kick the ball."

"So one acts as a manager and the other as the player, huh?" Riki muttered.

"True," Kyousuke nodded. "Ok, now let's decide your partner with janken!"

After Kyousuke explained the gameplay and the rules, the boys pulled back their own hand, before they yelled, "JAN- KEN!" They threw their hand to the center.

"So, I'm with Masato; Kengo with Riki."

Masato slides toward Kyousuke's side and Kengo moves to Riki's. They made another 9 players from the notebook and arranged it on the board.

"Game start!" the leader exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile at Rin's room, the Little Busters ladies also assembled. Unlike the lads who wait the storm ended by playing games together, the lasses go through with it casually by having a tea party with cakes and snacks. Mio served the tea while Komari brought the snacks and along with good tea and snacks usually comes good chatting material. Nevertheless, they eventually arrived at a silence and there's only one topic that comes into the mood maker's mind.

"So, Komari-chin, how far are you with senpai?"

"Fuee~!" she startled, "W—what's with this question Haru-chan… It's embarassing…"

"Komari-san, tell us! Eto, eto, purease terr us desu~" Kud said in broken english.

"Hm. Tell onee-san. Have you guys tried french-kiss yet?"

"French-kiss?"

"What, you don't know french-kiss? Ah, so you haven't done it yet. Good, good," Yuiko said, nodding thoughtfully. "I still get my chance to claim your first then!"

"I don't know about french-kiss, but I have kissed Kyousuke-san, so it won't be your first Yui-chan!" she responded, followed by Haruka and Kud's amazement.

"WHAT!?" Yuiko retorted in total disbelief of what she had just heard. "Damn you, Natsume-brother!"

"To think that Kamikita-san can also make bold moves," Mio mumbled.

"But Mio-chin, it's natural for a girl to kiss her boyfriend, you know! The fact that the pure Komari-chin can make bold moves means her relationship with senpai is flowing really good and healthy!" Haruka theorized. "And I bet Komari-chin always acts lovey-dovey in front of senpai nowadays!"

"Fuee~! Th—that's…!"

"Wafuu~ Haruka-san is like a pro desu~"

"Yahaha~ I'm the master of love!" She claimed. "By the way, weren't we have another couple in our group?" Haruka sneered at Rin with teasing eyes.

"Ooh, indeed," Yuiko fixed her sight to Rin who's sitting across her. "If it's Rin-kun, my chance is certainly high!"

"Wh—what?! Are you underestimating meee?!"

"Ooh! Tell us how far you are with Riki-kun, Rin-chan!" Haruka pointed at Rin. "I'm interested because in terms of time, you and Riki-kun won against senpai and Komari-chin! You should have more experienced than Komari-chin who's already kissed!"

"Some logic you have there…" Mio commented.

"So, Rin-chan! Tell us! And just so you know, your accidental kiss with him at the beach doesn't count!"

"Whaat!?" Rin blushed, as her mind brought her back to a flashback of the scene where she fell on Riki, so conveniently that their lips connected. It wasn't a very pleasant feeling for the two since they also hit each other's teeth.

"Hehe! I remember that one!" Komari said.

"I still have the picture."

"Wah! Wh—why do you bring that thing!? Give it to me, Mio-chan!" Rin stretched her arms toward Mio who's sitting next to her, trying to grab the photo. However, Mio bent her body away from her, giving the photo to the half-quarter Russian. "Pass."

"Wafuu~!" Kud received the photo. "Uwaah~ Rin-san's lips are planted on Naoe-san's a second affer thish, rite?"

"Youuu! Give it to me!"

"Wa—Wafuu~!"

This time, Rin successfully get her possession of the photo. "SCREECH!"

*SPLATT!*

"""KYAAA!"""

All of a sudden, thunder struck; a blackout followed after, causing havoc in the girl's dorm. A sudden blackout is annoying, but for most of girls, it's rather terrifying. Light suddenly taken out from your sight and you lost your vision of your surrounding. Usually weird thoughts also come coincidentally in your mind, causing false visualisation in your own mind and the sound of the storm just make it even worse. Girls and their soft hearts wouldn't be able to bear with the pressure for a long time if they're by themself. Luckily, the Little Busters are always together.

"Fuee~ I can't see a thing~"

And there's also this luckiest girl who actually enjoy this kind of pressure. She's so happy that her violet eyes are shimmering in the dark.

"Kyaah! Wh—whose hands are these? S—stop~" Ufufufun~

"Uwah?! S—someone is entering my armor!" Ufufufun~

"Wafuuuuuh~! T—that's ticklish desu~!"

*Gasp* "…Pervert…!"

"I won't let youuuu!" Rin's voice echoed throughout the pitch-black room as she move towards Mio with attempt to stop the pervert culprit from carry on her deeds. However, the ponytail girl can only grab a thin air in her hand and fell to the same fate as her friends. "Hyaaa!" Rin let out a cute yell as she felt a naughty breeze blown into her right ear.

"I…" the figure behind her muttered, "…I can die happily now…"

"Then die!"

*SLAM!*

Suddenly the door is opened violently. The group was forced to stop with their activity as they paid their attention towards the loud sound with their eyes narrowed to adjust themselves with the sudden strong flashlight coming from the exit. They could also catch a glimpse of a long purple hair and a fierce pair of golden eyes.

"It's Nee-chan!" Haruka jumped, hugging her calm older twin sister, Futaki Kanata, who pushed her away gently a moment after that.

"You guys are bothering the neighbours! Lower your voice! I need to concentrate on studying!" Kanata proclaimed, tilting her wrist to divert the flashlight elsewhere, away from the group.

The Little Buster girls look at each other under the same thoughts. The sharp Disciplinary Committee Chief can easily figure out what are they going to ask. So instead of hearing their request, she refused first. "No! I'm not joining this little party!"

"Wah! Nee-chan can read our mind!"

"Come on in, Futaki-san," Komari said. "We have delicious snacks and cakes! It's good to drift away from studies and have fun with friends sometimes~"

"F—friends?"

"Kanata-san… Reading in the dark is bad for your eyes!" her roommate, Kud, approached the twins as she desperately advised Kanata, with intention of bringing her along. "And it's much much better to get through this storm together desu~!"

"Kudryavka…"

"That's right, Nee-chan! After the storm wore out, you can go back to your studies!"

"I don't have any problems with you joining," Yuiko agreed.

"Me neither," Rin supported.

The girls kept urging her to join them with Kud and Haruka pulling her wrists. She knows she can't reject them anymore.

"Aah," she started with a sigh. "Fine… Just until the storm ends, okay?"

"""Yaaaay!""" Haruka and Kud shouted joyfully at the same time.

"OK, let's celebrate Nee-chan's recruitment with a cheer!"

"With a cheeru!"

"Recruitment? Hey, Haruka. Are you talking about me joining the Little Busters?!"

Haruka smiled ear to ear at her, "What are you talking about, Nee-chan?"

"I'm not joining Little Busters," Kanata stated clearly.

"Ahaha~ I see," Haruka sweat dropped.

* * *

The blackout also happens back at Riki's room. Normally, anyone would stop playing board games since they could not see a thing without lights, but these boys are keen on playing the unexpectedly tight paper-football match where the score is still level in spite of having played for about 40 minutes.

"Ugh… THIS JUST WON'T END! I cannot see the ball!" Masato yelled his frustration.

"That's the challenge, Masato! If you just randomly push your players, you might not get to score and waste our turn!" Kyousuke replied.

"Could it be we're playing without the ball, all this time?" Riki pointed out.

Kengo agreed. "It does seem so… I can't sense the ball at all…"

"Maybe I made it too small…"

*Beep*

Suddenly Kyousuke's phone beeped, indicating that he had just received an email. He opened his phone's lid and smiled after he'd seen the sender's name on the center of the screen, "Ah, it's Komari!"

_(^,^) Kyousuke-san~ xD_  
_Is there a blackout over there too? :(_

"Oh, apparently there's also a blackout at girls' dorm," Kyousuke told the boys.

"Aah. Could it be that the lightning has struck the power station?" Riki guessed.

"We can't do anything if that's what happened," Kengo murmured.

"That's right…"

_Yeah, it's blackout here too.  
__Is everyone alright?_

*BEEP* Again, his phone toned.

_We're alriiiiight~! :)_  
_But it's so dark here~! Please come over here and comfort me! I sho schared desu~! There's something on the ceiling desu~! We'll do our best not to make fuss, rest assured._

"What. Is. this…?"

_I can't think anything but your face... I wish we could be 'together' in this chronic darkness: hugging, kissing, licking, and doing all that kind of things, in this aphotic space on a broad heaven called bed. Yes… Do me! Do me with all your strength!_

"KOMARI!?" Kyousuke was so shocked; enough to get him standing on his foot, flustered by the email he has just received.

"Uwah! What happened, Kyousuke?"

He stiffly turned at Riki who has just asked him, "N—nothing! No worries! Everything is fine!"

*BEEP*

Kyousuke quickly opened the lid.

_Uwawawa! I'm sorry Kyousuke-san._  
_Everyone is okaaaaaay~! We're having so much fun! _  
_We will be happier if Kyousuke-san does everything I previously sent with Riki-kun!~_

"…"

"Kyousuke? What's wrong with your eyes? They are empty like dead fish's."

The boy wandered his eyes from the screen to Riki, "… Riki…"

"Eh? Eeeeeeeeeeh!?"

* * *

"Hm. Perfect disguise," Mio nodded; proud of her work, but her hands were still shaking after losing her possession of Komari's phone to Rin.

"Wafuu~ that's so much fun! I wonder how Kyousuke-san ish feering rite nou desu~"

"Fufu. I'm sure he's delighted."

"Indeed, that stupid brother of mine is probably going to believe those messages," Rin, instead of siding with her brother, was supporting Yuiko instead.

"So, he'll come here and comfort Komari-chin?" Haruka said, bringing up her part of false message.

"Yes! And he'll do 'that' in front of us," Yuiko added.

"—With Naoe-san?"

…

…

"I HAVE TO STOP HIIIIM!" Komari abruptly texted him, "Fuee~!? No signal?! Fuee~n what should I do? What should I dooo~?" She panicked.

Then, being unable to bear her concern over bothering her boyfriend with her friends' mischievous deeds, she rushed out of the Rin's room.

"Komari-chan!" Rin shouted.

"I wonder if she's going to go to the boy's dorm…"

"Crossing to the boy's dorm under this weather and power outage? That's dangerous!" Kanata stated, standing up from the floor and grabbed her flashlight with the intent to look after Komari. However, she didn't get the chance to step out of the room when the situation is getting worse.

**CRASH!** Suddenly, the window in Rin's room was crushed, letting the abnormal current of rain into the room along with violent gale, cold atmosphere, and girls' screaming. It blows every thin things, scattering them across the room. The rapid change of situation has made the girls stopped chasing after the runaway blonde to worry about themselves for a moment; enough for her to distance quite away from them.

* * *

「つづく」

* * *

a/n: Thanks for doing beta as always, PRONTO3000. Thank you for reading until this far.


	8. During The Storm

**Disclaimer:** I don't own little busters.

**Summary:** Instead of being alone at the end of the world, Kyousuke met Komari and had a little conversation that would change their life. This chapter takes place on episode 11-12 of LB! ~ refrain~ which means the plot happened long after everything in the manga. (I assume the manga doesn't even reach refrain).

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Friendship (KEY wannabe)

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the review, Ekalina-san, Chichiryutei and Aaron Jaeger!

Well, here goes chapter 8!

The story is written and edited by Takagi and Beta-ed by PRONTO3000

Words in _italic_ are their inner thoughts; Words in **_bold and italic_** are flashback.

* * *

**Little Busters/リトルバスターズ!**

******ー** Worth Living **ー**

**Book 1**

* * *

Chapter 8: "During The Storm"

* * *

"Is this the end of the world?" Mio mumbled, looking at the awful storm through the broken window where the violent gale enters, swirling the girls' hair like a flag.

"Move, Mio-kun. It's dangerous to stay here," Yuiko pushed Mio and Rin alongside everyone to go to the dark corridor. They can at least breathe easier there. However, it's not good to stay idle. The storm looks getting worse and worse, water starts to leak and seeped on the walls of the dormitory.

"Even with a good water drainage, the water still makes it to the wall… This is not good," Kanata muttered. "I must warn everyone."

"Let me help you, Nee-chan!"

"Me two desu!"

"No. We only have one flashlight and walking in the dark is dangerous. I have to do this alone," she declined.

A brief second after that, Rin's neighbours walk out of their rooms. It's easy to tell that they're concerned of themselves and Rin who's living next to their rooms after hearing the loud sound of broken glass, "What happened?" one of the girls asked.

It was Kanata who responded to them. "You guys stay away from windows and doors! Stay in the corridor! Do not enter your room!" then she turned at the Little Busters girls, "You guys too! Stay together until the storm pass."

"Futaki-san, take me with you!" Rin yelled out just before Kanata leaves. "I must find Komari-chan!"

"Right… there's also Kamikita-san, huh?" the older of the twin sighed. "But you can't walk in the dark. Do you have flashlight or at least candles?"

"No…"

"I have one in my room!" Kud rose her hand slightly.

"Okay, I'll leave Kamikita-san to you guys. We will go together to Kudryavka and my room," Kanata cleared. "Kurugaya, I'll leave the rest to you."

"Hm," she nodded calmly. It's formidable how she can still keep her thoughts together despite the dire situation around her. Unlike the others, Yuiko doesn't seem to have the slightest fear in her eyes.

"Now, let's move!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

The boys' dormitory was more or less in the same condition as the girls'. The Little Busters boys are already standing at the corridor along with other students. Good for them, the dormitory leader already informed them about the first things to do in case of the storm goes bananas. And everything moves even quicker when he announced that the storm might get worse.

Out of curiosity, Kyousuke and the others slip through the boys, intended to have a talk with the dormitory leader.

"Yes. It's going to get worse," he affirmed. "For now, all we can do is stay away from windows and pray."

"I see…"

"Make sure not to go near windows, Natsume-senpai. Apparently, I just heard a glass broken at the girls' dormitory."

"At the girls' dormitory!?"

"Y—yeah…"

"Tch," Kyousuke quickly grabbed his phone and make a phone call to the resident of girls' dorm who comes first to his head.

"…Come on… answer it…"

_"Yes, Kyousuke?"_

"Rin! Are you alright? I heard the storm broke a window there."

_"Yes, apparently it's my room's window,"_ Rin stopped for a moment as she heard Kyousuke's shocked wail. _"It's okay, though. None of us are hurt."_

There was some reassurance to be found in her words, which has made the older brother let out a sigh of relief, however at the same time also felt anxious on why his sister's tone doesn't seem normal. Kyousuke could tell that she is in a hurry at the moment. Is she in the middle of a run? But what for? Running in a blackout is dangerous because you can't see what's in front of you. Hence, being sharp as he is, Kyousuke could have guessed that there's something other than the broken window, something more serious.

"Rin, is there anything else happened over there?"

_"…Well,"_ Kyousuke could hear her gulping, _"We are looking for Komari-chan…"_

Uneasiness fills Kyousuke's chest instantly the moment he heard the name of the blonde emerge over the phone.

_"Kud and I have been looking everywhere, but we still can't find her."_

"Did she say anything before leaving?"

_"…Ah that's right! Seems like she's really going to your place."_

"You can't be serious! Why would she do that?! Hello, Rin? Rin!" Rin is not helping Kyousuke at all. She only made him even worrier since he can't reach her again with his cell phone. He understands that nothing would change if he just waits and doesn't do a thing. There's an urge from deep inside his mind not to stay at his spot and to make a move in order to ease his misery.

* * *

"My battery is drained…"

"So what are we gonna do now, Rin-chan?" Kud asked.

"We are going to the first floor again. Komari-chan has to be there."

Kud nodded obediently, following Rin who takes the lead with the flashlight in her hand.

"Komari-chaan, where are you?"

"I wish Strelka and Belka are here… they'll be a great help…"

"That's true…" Rin agreed. It's indeed logical to use dogs for tracking down missing people. Especially the trained ones like Strelka and Belka, which often assisting the disciplinary committee members. "Can't you get them somehow?"

"I guess they're taking shelter at the school's lockers; my voice won't reach them from here…"

"I see…" they were about to take turn to the stair when suddenly Rin's flashlight spotted a figure, running towards them in tears.

"""Komari-chan!"""

"Kyaaaah! Ghooost!" she ran down the stairs, miraculously not slipping to her feet with that pace.

"Komari-san, stoooop desu! It's us desu!"

"Come on, Kud!"

The duo descended the stairs and found the blonde proned to the floor a few meter from the stairs. It's still amazing for her to make it that far, since she's extremely clumsy when it comes to physical exercises.

"Komari-chan! You alright?" Rin carefully flipped her body

"My head~ I can see stars~ Fueee~" then she fainted on Rin's arms.

* * *

"So you've found her?" Kyousuke released a sigh of relief, taking a step back from the boy's dorm's entrance door. "Good job, Kud, Rin."

_"Yesh!"_

"That escalated quickly," Masato commented.

"As expected of Kamikita."

"More importantly, all seems well over there." Riki added.

"True."

Masato scratched the back of his head, "So… what are we gonna do while we wait for the rain to stop?"

"You mean storm," Kengo corrected.

"Well since we shouldn't enter our room and are forced to wait at the corridor like everyone, we don't have much options…" Riki expressed.

"Booriiiiiiiing~ Kyousuke, any ideas?"

His looks on his face were unexpectedly serious. "Since this might be our last time together… let's make confessions about our secret we never told to each others."

"Wh—what are you talking about, Kyosuke… that's so gloomy." Riki stammered.

"I'll start," Kyousuke stated. "I… actually…"

The trio gulped, watching his somber face made them somehow agitated. What kind of confession Kyousuke would make? They thought.

"…Am really into lolis."

"""WE ALL KNOW THAT ALREADY!"""

"Is that so? I thought you guys might confused since I'm going out with Komari and all," he blinked nonchalantly. "Well, can't help it then. You're next Kengo."

"Hey, you're cheating!"

"I don't know that you lot have already known this humiliating fact!"

"Tch, fair enough." Kengo grumbled before taking a deep breath and let it go. "I… always… wish I could spend more time with all of you…"

"I see," Riki said. "Well, me too!"

"Same here," Kyousuke nodded thoughtfully.

"Yup. Definitely!" Masato grinned, "Okay! I'm up neext!"

The muscular guy turns his head to the right then to the left, looking anxious. Seems like he wants to make sure that they are sitting pretty far from other groups. "I'm actually…" he whispered, "Looking for a girlfriend now."

Silence comes across the circle, for they had just heard such embarrassing yet shocking truth about Masato, whose life is only about training his muscles and eating. Something like his love life has never flashed into their minds.

"I don't know how to respond that…" Riki muttered.

"I thought he's always all about muscles, but… I was wrong," Kengo said.

"This is interesting! Love matters are always intriguing!" Kyousuke smirked. "So, other than maids, what type of girl do you like?"

"Other than maids, huh? Maybe someone who can make me bento everyday!"

"Someone who cook, huh? That's rather normal…"

"Are you sure it's not someone who has bulging muscles or six packs?" Kyousuke asked.

The only girl Masato could find to imagine Kyousuke's question were the ones from the Little Busters. In his dull mind, he created a picture of them having formidable muscles like he has. _Rin, Saigusa, Nishizono, Kamikita, and that small Kukko, becomes muscular… It would be like…_

_"Wafufufu~!"_ Kud tensed her huge muscles. She's much taller than she actually is and her arms are so huge that her uniform seems about to rip. _"With this, I can beat Inohara-san with ease desu!"_

_"Yahaha~"_ This time, it's the purple haired mood maker who comes to his dumb brain. _"I'll lend you a hand, Kukko! Two muscular arms, ready to smack him down!"_

_"Let's do this, Haruka-san!"_

_"Take this ultra hyper dimensional jab, you Space Idiot! Hyaaa—!"_

"—No, no, noooo! Th—that's scary, alright!" Masato managed to snap back to reality just before his own imagination knocks him out.

The trio laughed at him wryly.

"So, you're next Riki," Kyousuke pointed out.

"Do I really have to…?"

"""Yes!"""

"Fine…" He cleared his throat. "I'm actually…"

He blushed, "…Quite ecchi."

"""HUH?"""

This is definitely a shocker to the boys. They always thought that Riki is a sincere good boy with no bad intention in his actions._ No, no, no, no, no! Why did I say that? _he thought. Actually Riki himself doesn't understand why he decided to choose that option. It's like someone is playing with his mind, picking the choice for him to advance to new scenes.

"Sorry, what I was gonna say is—"

"Riki!" Kyousuke patted his shoulder. "It's normal for boys to be ecchi."

"Kyousuke…"

"But it's shocking to find out that you're that kind of person… cause I thought you're a girl."

"HHEEEEE?!"

"I actually wish for that." Masato added.

"EEEEEHH?!"

* * *

"Ugh!"

"What's wrong Mio-kun?"

"I don't know. I suddenly feel like I should not stay idle here," she closed her eyes tightly, frowning. "Something crucial must be happening somewhere at the moment and I just missed it!"

"Nee-chan! Welcome back!" Haruka stood up, "So how was everyone?"

"They're fine. A-chan and the disciplinary committee members also helped me out, so it went pretty fast," Kanata explained. "And I heard the storm is going to stop at anytime soon."

"Really?"

"Wafuuu~!"

Just like Kanata said, the storm eventually passed. Students inside both dorms scattered out to the park. At first they felt the atmosphere is refreshing since they had just come out from the cramped, muggy dorms' corridor. The Little Busters finally gathered again under the tiny drizzle, the remains of the storm. The sun shines brightly behind the moving black clouds, creating a beautiful golden sky. If patience is worth anything, it must endure to the end of time. And a living faith will last in the midst of the blackest storm. The scenery they're enjoying right now will forever remains in their hearts as their prize for waiting patiently.

The little busters were chatting, smiling, and teasing the target man Masato as always. Meanwhile there's also a couple that is slightly on distance from the group.

"I heard you were trying to go to the boys' dormitory," Kyousuke asked, reminded by Rin's phone conversation.

"Yes…" she affirmed. "I could not reach you by phone, so I decided to run there. But then I got lost in the dark and also saw frightening things…"

He stayed focus on the topic, "You know it's dangerous to run in the corridor, a corridor without any lighting at that. What if you slipped or stepped on a thumbstacks? Or worse, hit someone?"

"I… only want to clear up misunderstandi—"

"—You shouldn't go that far over something stupid like fake messages..." Kyousuke interferred. "That was unnecesarry and rekcless."

Kyousuke's words took her sight down to her feet. "… I'm sorry for making you worried, Kyousuke-san..." she sneered up at him under her bangs, "Are you mad at me?"

The boy couldn't handle watching those troubled eyes of hers that are plastered under his nose. His feeling of disappointment and anxiety instantly vanished as he felt at peace. He runs his hand towards the top of her head; he rubs her soft blonde hair – somehow still unable to tidy the single antenae with the other strands— as he speaks, "How could I get angry over my cute caring girlfriend?"

The color of Komari's blush was blend in the color of the orange sunlight. It stays like that for a couple of minutes, as she's unable to shake off her happiness and relief after Kyousuke made it clear that he, by all means, never have a grudge on her.

"Just don't do thoughtless things that might put you in danger. Who knows what will happen to us if one of us di—"

Just before Kyousuke could finish his lines, a wave of water suddenly struck him and his girlfriend from the side.

"Uwah… now I've done it…." Haruka muttered, "Sorry Senpai!"

"You're open! Take this!" Masato kick off a puddle on the ground, splashing them towards the purple haired girl.

"Kyaaaah~ I'm all wet now! Taaake this!"

"Wafuu!"

"Aaah, I'm sorry Kudokko!"

Kyousuke sighed and just watching the little busters playing with water in joy. He's happy to see them, but somehow also troubled. It's a perplexing mixed feeling. "To think that this kind of life will only last for a moment until we finally scattered away to go down our own path…"

"Haa… It's depressing," he mumbled, smirking. "Well, we can't stop time, can we? Let's cherish every moments before _that _happens."

Komari replied him with a sincere stare. _That's right. Kyousuke-san is a senior and will be graduated next year. That's why he has that look right now, and I'm sure beneath his face was a pretty heavy feelings. Kyousuke-san who's always been around us; his time with us is very limited as winter is right in front of us. I will do my best to make his remaining time worth living!_

* * *

「つづく」

* * *

A/n: This has to be the worst chapter I've ever posted. Therefore, I sincerely apologize.

Well, this should be the end of the first part of this fic. We'll be moving on to second part. On the next chapter where things are getting more difficult for this lovely couple and the little busters.

_Parts? _Yes. This story has three parts. We'll get into that as the story goes on.

Thanks for reading. Please do review~ I don't mind getting critics. But please kindly not flaming me..


	9. BOOK 2: To The Party

**Disclaimer:** I don't own little busters.

**Summary:** Instead of being alone at the end of the world, Kyousuke met Komari and had a little conversation that would change their life. This chapter takes place on episode 11-12 of LB! ~ refrain~ which means the plot happened long after everything in the manga. (I assume the manga doesn't even reach refrain). This chapter is the beginning of Part 2 out of 3.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Friendship (KEY wannabe)

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the review, Ekalina-san, Chichiryutei, and my beta PRONTO3000! It's a bit weird to receive double review from my beta but it feels good, so it's fine. Hahahhaahha. I'm sorry for ending the first part in such boring fashion. It's not something I've planned...

Well, here goes chapter 9!

The story is written and edited by Takagi and Beta-ed by PRONTO3000

Words in _italic_ are their inner thoughts; Words in **_bold and italic_** are flashback.

* * *

**Little Busters/リトルバスターズ!**

******ー** Worth Living **ー**

**Book II**

* * *

Chapter 1: 'To The Party'

* * *

_The sun struck insistently down across the world below,warm,slightly burning but gratifying, driving the calming summer breeze as it danced on a wide field of moonflowers, the very symbol of the season that fully bloomed, creating a happy impression just by watching them from distance. __In spite of them having no expression, people could tell that they are smiling towards the clear blue sky, which broadly lies upon them with puffy white clouds._

_Not too far from the field, was one solid tree. The sun makes its leaves so green as if it is shining by its own. And then, under the shadow of the twigs and rich leaves, sit a lone blonde on a picnic mat wearing a white, lolita dress that was concealing her legs entirely. __Sometimes, the wind will flutter her long red-white ribbon along with her ponytail and she will stop from preparing the food until it passed. __The woman was relieved since she somehow makes it to serve the bentos just before two figures – a man and a little girl — appear before her. __The man had a baseball bat sitting on his shoulder and a mitt, which was hung to the stick._

_The girl looks really similar to the woman. Her face's features are pretty much the same, if not for her blazing ember eyes. Her blond hair was long enough to put into two pigtails on the back of her head._

_"Mama~!" the girl runs toward the woman, and then jumps at her welcoming embrace._

_"Mari-chan~ Are you having fun?" the woman beamed._

_"Yes!" the girl exclaimed._

_"It was only a bunt, but I hit the ball once! Teehee!" Mariko was expecting her mother to praise her, and yes, she gets what she wanted, which makes her laugh in bliss._

_"Fuee~ that's wonderful! It's never been easy to hit your aunt Rin's ball!" it was drawn on her face that she was really impressed by her blonde daughter, even the man who's still taking off his shoes – before sitting on the picnic mat — was smiling._

_She gazed upon the auburn-haired man, "Seems like you inherit Daddy's baseball skill~"_

_"Hahaha! Mariko is my daughter after all!" he grinned before moving his hand to pat Mariko's head._

_"If it stays like this, you can make it to the **koshien!** [1] I'm sure you can!"_

_"Yes! Aim for the **koshien!**" she agreed, yelling out her cute voice — throwing her short child arms over her head._

_"That's the spirit! Papa will be there to train you everyday until you reach your- our dream, Mariko!"_

_"Hm!" she nodded, "I'll be counting on you, Papa!"_

_A chuckle fell across the mother's lips upon witnessing her little but happy family, smiling as they talk to each other._

_It was such a heart warming scene and their surrounding just makes it even warmer:_

_The vast yellow field of moonflowers, lying across of them; the green leaves and grass, giving out a nice, earthy odor; and the sound of cicadas, the very sign of this warm season, has sent the woman's thoughts far away from her body._

_"Komari," his voice snapped her back to reality; her usual catchphrase could be heard as the father continued, "We're ready to dig in."_

_"Mama, spacing out is bad~!" she warned, not being bossy, but merely caring about her mother. Komari giggled at her daughter's action. __Mariko is always been like that and Komari has already gotten used to being told by her; if it's ordinary people, they probably would get annoyed for getting mouthed by a kid, but Komari is not one of them. __Whenever Mariko reminds her, she would return it with a warm smile that can only be offered by a mother._

_After eating the bentos together, Mariko went to the moonflower field, running here and there, sometimes waving her hand to her parents at the picnic mat from her spot. __Most kids around her age might have preferred to take a rest after playing baseball, but Mariko seems to have an enormous physical energy, which her mother lacks of._

_Watching their daughter having fun in the sea of moonflowers makes them happy. It's a kind of happiness only parents understand. Pure, but passionate. And usually, this typical scene brings out every wonderful feeling from their heart._

_"Kyousuke-san," Komari calls her husband's name in the softest manner possible as she hugs his arm and lean herself towards him, gaining his smile upon turning at her, "I love you."_

_The smell of her fruit shampoo entered his nose as he sniffed in, rubbing her hair gently._

_"Me too, Komari," he replied, kissing her on the forehead._

* * *

**…Always have; always will…**

* * *

Komari woke up in her room with bloodshot eyes and was greeted by the white ceiling. What follows after was a mild, wet sensation on her forehead. She moved her hand to the source and found a cloth, damp in warm water. Komari realized that she was now lying on her bed in her dorm room by herself.

_Ah, that's right. I caught a pretty bad cold yesterday after building a snowman with Rin-chan and the others._ She monologued as she recalled her memories. And then, it stung her head a bit when the image of her dream – which is already vague by now — comes to her mind. It's already in the distant but she's still able to feel her heart pounding at the same pace as the her inside the dream.

_It feels more like a memory than a dream…_

The blonde was startled when she heard her bathroom door opened, a purple-haired girl entered her field of vision. She's Sasegawa Sasami, Komari's caring roommate.

"Komari-chan, you're awake,"

"Feeling much better now?"

"Yes!" without thinking any further, she responded with a smile.

"Thank you for nursing me, Sa-chan!"

Sasegawa Sasami makes her way towards the sick girl and took a seat on the side of her bed. She picked the cloth up, touched Komari on her forehead, her neck, and then to her own forehead.

"Thank goodness. The fever seems to be going down." she assured, "Nonetheless, you should stay on your bed until tomorrow morning. It's almost New Year, so it's gonna be a cold night."

The blonde smiled, "I'm very lucky that you haven't left the dormitory yet, Sa-chan~"

The softball team captain swung her head, hiding her blush from Komari. Though they're alone in their room, it's still quite embarrassing for her to be called with that nickname.

"I'll replace the cloth with a new one before you go back to sleep again."

The nodding Komari calmly slid down to her sheet, giving a signal to Sasami to put the cloth on her forehead again. As she does so, Komari managed to peek over the window, watching the white flakes of snow falling. The sky was dark, but they're still visible anyhow.

Time goes irrepressibly fast. The long holiday have already started today so most of the students are already going home this morning since they prefer to spend their long holiday on their respectivehome. Unlike those normal students with normal bond of friendship, the Little Busters planned to make one farewell party tomorrow.

...

* * *

In the next morning, Sasami was already awake and ready to leave when Komari sat up from her bed, holding her reddened face with her palm.

It's easy to tell that she doesn't look any better than yesterday. Seems like her all-night sleep had no effect whatsoever.

"Komari-chan, you probably should go see the doctor…"

"No… I must attend the party…" she muttered. Seeing her unfocused eyes which looks like they're spinning, Sasami placed her hands on Komari's shoulder and take a better look at her.

"Don't worry, I'm alriii… aaah- aah—"

"T… hee!" she sniffled after letting out a womanly sneeze.

"Fuee~"

"That's it. At least I'll take you to the infirmary before I go home," Sasami tried to pull Komari by her arm, but she doesn't budge from her bed.

"Komari-chan, this is serious. Please come with me to the infirmary!"

"But… but…"

***Knock knock***

Sasami peered at the clock hanging on the wall before she walks to the door mumbling, "Who's coming at this hour?"

It's still 7 AM so it is indeed a little bit too early to have a guest. Let alone a male guest in a girl's dorm.

"Natsume Kyousuke!" Sasami yelled out his name, much to Komari's panic.

"Sasegawa, how's Komari?"

"Komari-cha— ahem. Kamikita-san is not getting any better despite her cooling down last night," Sasami answered.

"So I beg you, please call off your farewell party. She needs a rest, for her own good!"

"Sa-chan… I'm alriiiight…" Kyousuke could hear Komari's response from behind Sasami's back from her bed, in a husky voice.

"Could you let me in, Sa-chan?" Kyousuke requested upon hearing his girlfriend's voice.

She took a step back, in a real horror that she even put up the back of her hand to cover mouth.

"E—even though you are the idol of the school and Kamikita-san's boyfriend, doesn't mean that you can call me with that nickname!"

"So may I?"

"No, you hear me?" Sasami still rejects him.

"The only one who can call me that way is Kamikita-san, in our room!" she gaped after realizing something from the deepest part of her heart. She puts her hand on her cheeks, clutching her eyes as she spoke it out, "…And probably… hehe… Miyazawa-sama~! Kyaaaah~!"

"…So may I come in?"

"Oh, so that's what you meant earlier…" she blushed, "Y—you should've said it clearly!"

Kyousuke decided not to take her on, and then moved in a flash toward the lying Komari.

"Kyousuke-san, don't worry… I'm alriiiiight…"

He stared at her, scanning her face's expression and condition:

Her eyes are somewhat teary; her entire face are red as if a load of blood is filling it in an enormous volume; her body is burning, but no trail of sweat could be found on her skin or pajamas. Given such data from his observation, he can only come up with one conclusion, "You're fine."

"Haaa?!" Sasami couldn't believe what she had just heard. She stormed at Kyousuke, glaring dagger at him, "Are you blind!? She's not okay at all! She must go to the infirmary— no, hospital!"

"He's right Sa-chan," Komari turned her feet, placing both of them on the cold floor. The chills instantly run from her feet to her spine, causing her to shiver.

"I'm alriiight…"

"All you've been saying is that you're alright, but you definitely not!"

"Sasegawa," Kyousuke turned at her. With a different tone – a serious one – he remarked, "She said that because she's really alright; Komari is always like that."

"Yes, yes!" the blonde nodded in agreement.

Sasami stared at him with curious eyes, still in disbelief if this guy would actually have different point of view regarding her lovely roommate's health condition.

But in the end, even as stubborn as she is, she decided to cool down, "…Understood…" she inhaled.

"Ah, look at the time! I must go now. Kamikita-san, get well soon okay? We will meet again next year."

"Fuee!? Y—you'll go away for that long…?"

"No, silly. New Year is only 2 weeks away, remember?"

Minutes after that, they bid Sasami farewell from the dorm's entrance. Komari couldn't handle the cold at all, so she put on two layers of thick jacket and a scarf, despite being in a closed corridor. Though it's empty, the atmosphere is still warmer than out side where the snow is bundling.

As they walk back to her room, they're having short conversation.

"We should get going too."

"Fuee~? Where?"

"To the party."

"Oh, right. What should I prepare?"

Kyousuke smiled softly. "I already got them prepared and we will go to the place in 1 hour."

"Fuee!? I thought the event is for tonight!"

"Let me take a bath first and get changed!"

"Of course! I'd be a problem if you don't. Hahaha!"

"Sorry!" she closed the door's room on his face and then opened it slightly, showing a little of her blushing face, "…Do you want to wait inside? It's warmer here."

It's such a daring suggestion thrown by Komari. Kyousuke, having read countless numbers of manga couldn't help but to brought himself upon one of those ecchi manga with similar scene Komari just offered. It was such obscene situation, a dream for boys. However, Kyousuke still keeps his sane and deliberately hold his hidden desire back. Honestly, it's quite heavy for him to answer, "No, I'm good here."

"Fuee~ But you might catch a cold too…"

"Nope. I won't. You should stop worrying about me and go take a bath. Everyone's already waiting."

"Fuee! You're right! Okay, I'll be back in a second!"

*Blam*

"…" Kyousuke turned around, facing a cold wall, and then he punched it.

"Shoot! I will definitely go for it next time!" he clutched his fist as he cursed the option he has taken.

Kyousuke has to wait for 1 hour until finally Komari showed up with her usual red-white ribbons and a similar outfit as before. She seems to wear her usual lolita dress under her jacket despite the cold weather and her health condition as Kyousuke could spot on a pair of black leggings wrapping her thighs.

"Hehe. Sorry for making you wait!"

Kyousuke stood up, pulling out his hand from his jacket 's pocket, asking for Komari's hand. It's a good thing the Disciplinary Committee Chief is already gone back home. Had she still here, the tsundere might stop those two from acting lovey-dovey in the corridor — or even kicked Kyousuke out from the girls' dormitory.

They walked out the dorm, heading towards the gate. It was unexpected for Komari since she always thought that they'd be having the party at school. She later finds out that she's wrong after all as she notices Kyousuke's van, waiting on the street outside.

Komari snorted before she asked, "Where is this party located, Kyousuke-san?"

"It's a secret~" he closed the door and circled the car toward the driver's seat's door.

"Everyone is already there so we gotta be fast."

There's something wrong with Kyousuke's reassurance words, but Komari skips the hard thinking as her cold frozes her ability to think clearly.

"I see… I feel bad for making them wait."

"Relax. It's just them."

20 minutes after that, they're already quite far away from the school. They were chatting like they normally do until silence fell upon them. During this gap, Komari's eyes felt heavier and heavier. The vision of the white town gets blurry as her frazzle mind slowly taking its toll. Thus, just like that, she closed her eyes, shutting down her consciousness.

For a moment, Kyousuke glanced at the passanger seat next to him where Komari is sleeping peacefully with a worried look on his face, and then fully concentrated to drive the card towards the destination he has in mind.

_I'm sorry for lying, Komari. There's no Little Busters party…_

_We…_

_Are going to your house…_

* * *

**「つづく」**

* * *

A.n:

[1] Koshien: Annual baseball tournaments played by high schools nationwide culminating at a final showdown at Koshien Stadium.

Hey, You just can't separate Little Busters stories from friendship genre, huh? I feel weird focusing solely on the romance on chapter 1 and 2.


	10. The Kamikita Family

**Disclaimer:** I don't own little busters.

**Summary:** Instead of being alone at the end of the world, Kyousuke met Komari and had a little conversation that would change their life. This chapter takes place on episode 11-12 of LB! ~ refrain~ which means the plot happened long after everything in the manga. (I assume the manga doesn't even reach refrain). This chapter is the beginning of Part 2 out of 3.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Friendship (KEY wannabe)

**Author's Note: **Thank you for the review, Ekalina-san, PRONTO3000!

Well, here goes chapter 10!

**The _fanfiction_ story is written and edited by Takagi and Beta-ed by PRONTO3000**

Words in _italic_ are their inner thoughts; Words in **_bold and italic_** are flashback.

* * *

**Little Busters/リトルバスターズ!**

******ー** Worth Living **ー**

**Book II**

* * *

Chapter 2: "The Kamikita Family"

* * *

Despite him being inexperienced, Kyousuke is already an exceptional driver. He keeps his mind focused on his driving and pays attention to traffic or road signs.

He's visionary; he's able to read what's happening around him, leading him into a defensive driving, which is an essential parameter in a good driving. He's still a novice, his driving skill isn't necessarily high, but enough to never give the others problems or dangers.

He's also a smooth driver. It's comfortable enough to keep Komari sleeping sound. Most probably, he tries his best not to wake her up. It's another absurd mission from him against himself. Sudden brakes are forbidden while maintaining the high speed.

Good for him, he only need 25 minutes to reach Komari's house down the town.

It was a pretty quick journey since the streets are pretty empty, so quick that without him knowing, 23 minutes have passed and they're already in front of the house's gate where a blonde woman is waiting.

With her blue eyes, she's watching Kyousuke as he makes his way towards her. Her long unraveled hair – that is brushed against her hips – was fluttered a bit as she moves closer to the van in order to welcome the walking Kyousuke.

"Natsume-kun?"

_This voice..._

"You are… Komari's mother?"

"Yes!" she smiled, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Kamikita Yukiko. Pleased to meet you, Komari-chan's over!"

This is the first time they meet and her face, which emitting adolescent aura, makes Kyousuke couldn't help it but to think that she's her sister instead of mother. In his eyes, she looks just 5 years older than her daughter, but it can't be right because Komari was only 5 or 6 when her 10 years old brother passed away. This can only mean that woman in pink sweater and trousers, who's standing in front of him is in fact, the mother of Kamikita residence.

"Kamikita-san…"

"—Oh, please call me Yukiko~"

"OK, Yukiko-san." Kyousuke replied her smile, "Pleased to meet you too."

"Thank you very much for answering to my selfish request of bringing her to me," she bowed, making Kyousuke a bit uncomfortable.

"Its fine, it's for her own good. More importantly, may I move her inside now?"

"Oh my word! Yes! Quick!"

Looking at how Komari leaning against the door, sleeping, Kyousuke has to open it gently and catch her with his other hand. After that, he put her back to the seat before he princess-carried her sleeping body, much to Yukiko's amazement.

"Lead the way, Yukiko-san," his serious tone popped her back to reality.

"Ri—right! This wa— ouch!" Kyousuke could see that she accidentally hits the wall with her toes. "Nnnnn~ It hurts~ But I'm fine!"

_Th—that's the exact reassuring lines from Komari! Their similarity is really frightening!_ Kyousuke thought. Her retort was pretty cute, even to Kyousuke who claimed himself to be a lolicon or a pedophile, and probably has a sister complex along.

Kyousuke follows the mother as she pushed forward to the path, towards the entrance door, passed the corridor, up to the second story, and finally arrived in front of a door with a small name plate hanging in vigil beside the doorframe.

Yukiko opened the wooden door, letting Kyousuke to enter his girlfriend's bedroom without her permission.

* * *

Minutes after successfully lying Komari on her bed, they're back at the first floor, living room, which is also their dining room.

They spend the time together, chatting. Well, it's mostly Yukiko who does all the trivial talks despite the serious atmosphere. Kyousuke can barely stop her from shutting her mouth.

"Yukiko-san, it's about time you fill me with information regarding Komari's health issues."

"Ah, I'm sorry! I got carried away," she blushed. The talkative mother with 2 children and a husband blushed in front of the high-school boy.

"From what I've learned," Kyousuke shut his eyes tightly, "She showed similar symptoms with her late brother's unknown illness."

"Is it hereditary?"

"No," Yukiko responded firmly. "My ex-husband and I never had such illness in our health record, neither do our families."

In spite of listening to the main topic here, Kyousuke picked his interest to Yukiko's mentioning ex-husband instead.

Good for him, the blonde also caught the boy's concern and doesn't mind to explain, "I got divorced not too long after Takuya's death… and from that on, Komari-chan and I kept moving from one place to another due-to my work."

"Sorry to hear that," Kyousuke reflected. "It must have been tough for you, Ma'am."

"To be honest, it was, at first. But I'm stronger and Komari-chan is no longer a little girl now! Things are getting easier!" she beamed, putting Kyousuke in ease.

"Aah~ that's right, Komari-chan has become a fine woman now! She already got herself a fine boyfriend!"

Kyousuke was slightly disturbed by Yukiko's frequently changing a conversation subject. First, they are talking about the illness, then her family situation, and then Komari having a boyfriend. Honestly, the pace is too fast, though the auburn-haired man can match up.

However, he decided to revert it back to the first topic since it was such important matter and it's the very reason he come over.

"Over the phone, you said there is something that we can do to treat her illness. What is it?"

"Ara," she covers her mouth with her hand, "We've strayed away from our initial topic, huh? Seems like we both enjoy talking too much~"

"No, you're the one who did all the talks-" Kyousuke commented.

"—When Takuya was showing similar symptoms," Yukiko cut in, erasing all her playful attitude but still smile as she brought the important matter back. She crossed her arms against the dining table, staring straight to Kyousuke's eyes.

"We tried every treatment possible — modern and even traditional – but we kept failing. His condition gets weaker and weaker so we decided to bed rest him at the hospital. After a few weeks, the doctor came to me and told us that his life - Takuya's life will end in a month and medicines could only postpone his death for few minutes.

"It was… the worst day in my life," she clutched her eyes tightly but still keep her smile, "And then it comes to me."

"I remembered that Takuya once had a desire he never got to realize till the end of his life… and I think it is probably what had stressed him out so much that he got the illness."

"What is that?"

She gulped. "He… wanted to go out together somewhere - anywhere - with Komari-chan, _him_, and me."

"My husband and I were bad parents, Kyousuke-kun. We were always so busy with work that we always left the little Komari-chan to Takuya. They were always been in a good term, so there was no problem.

"On the other hand, Takuya was a good boy. He always smiles and helps people sincerely if they're in a pinch without asking for any kind of return."

"But I just know… that deep inside his heart, he's holding something, and it was his desire when he was younger, his dream to spend a happy day with his family. The feeling was accumulated, weighting his mind, and… and… I did not hear his voice… I did not do anything to help him…"

Tears are beginning to swell up on her eyes, trickling down her pink cheeks as the nostalgic depression from 11 years ago comes up to her mind again. Her chest felt tight and it's quite hard for her to maintain her smile, but she somehow keeps it up.

"So, judging from my assumption to Takuya's case, I think Komari also has her own hidden desire. Our objective is to find and realize it ASAP," Yukiko claimed.

Kyousuke has listened to her story thoroughly. He feels a heavy emotion that is pretty similar to Yukiko: Grief and sympathy. He has never thought that the ever-happy Komari has such sad family background and he understands Takuya's feeling very well.

"Understood," Kyousuke replied. "I will carry out this mission."

Her eyes began even blurry after the boy accepted her request.

"Thank you… Kyousuke-kun. Thank you for trusting me…"

* * *

After having a light breakfast – which Yukiko forced to him, Kyousuke got his permission to visit Komari's room. When he opened the door, he instantly welcomed by the dweller herself.

"Kyousuke-san? Why am I in my room? Where's everyone? What happened to the party?" she inquired.

"…" he kept his mouth shut, and he asked her back instead, "Komari, how are you feeling now?"

"I'm totally fiiiiine~!"

"Good," he smirked. "Let's go on a date then."

* * *

**「つづく」**

* * *

A/n: So short.. I'm not proud of myself. I think I've failed on expressing Yukiko's expression... How do you like the OC?


End file.
